


Of The Earth

by ImHereForRayllum



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandonment, Ainsley - Freeform, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Birch, Book 2: Coming Soon!, Brett - Freeform, Brynn - Freeform, Callum love interest, Comedy, Confessions, Crushes, Dionne - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Earth, Earth Magic, Earthblood Elves (The Dragon Prince), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ends with Rayllum, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Rayla, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Magic, Magic Revealed, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Moonshadow Elves (The Dragon Prince), New Elves, OC, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Pain, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rayla competition, Rayllum, Romantic Comedy, Siblings, Terana - Freeform, Terrana, This is okay to read even if you're hardcore Rayllum, Truth, Twins, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, don't worry!, love triangle but not a love triangle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImHereForRayllum/pseuds/ImHereForRayllum
Summary: TDP Through The Moon (graphic novel) SPOILERS...I woke up last weekend with an idea for an earthblood female character.I figured I'd write this to get it out of my system. Also, something fun to do while waiting for season 4.This story takes place where 'Through the Moon,' ends.Callum is learning the earth arcanum while meeting new friends in the Earthblood territories.Rayla struggles with the past and her own shortcomings.
Relationships: Callum/Brynn, Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), callum - Relationship
Comments: 87
Kudos: 76





	1. The Search

**_"Ah hah hah huh uh-huh."_ **

Callum gasped for air as sprinted through the forest in the early morning mist trying to put distance between him and the 9-foot tall bear of an unknown magical species that was barrelling towards him.

He hadn't gotten a great look at the beast except that it was covered in spine-y dark fur _(if that's what you could call it)_ , had razor-sharp metallic claws, and glowing yellow eyes.

He had taken shelter in a cave, late the night before to escape the freezing rain and harsh winds scraping his face in the Xadian woodlands.

He was over exhausted and passed out soon after he slumped down against the cold wall of the cave exacerbated by his rain-soaked indigo jacket.

His original intention was to wait out the storm, not to get much-needed rest.

His head had been hot, throbbing with horrible thoughts made worse by dehydration.

Callum had been on a frantic, unplanned, and unprepared search for his Moonshadow elf, girlfriend, Rayla. 

________________________________________________

He had woken up early, the morning of his 16th birthday sensing that something was amiss.

His room, _their_ room in the guest quarters at the Moon Nexus was too still.

He noticed the first rays of the sun starting to illuminate the room.

He sat up in bed expecting, hoping to see Rayla still in her bed across the room.

He felt the absence of her energy. She wasn't there.

Her bed empty, undisturbed as if she hadn't been there at all.

He jumped out of bed, his bare feet landing on the cool marble floor which was a stark contrast to the crippling heat that was currently engulfing his body.

 _"Breathe Callum,"_ he whispered to himself.

Callum scanned the room while trying to calm himself. He had a habit of overthinking and assuming that Rayla could be in danger when she wasn't nearby.

He was still suffering from post-traumatic thoughts from the battle at the Storm Spire.

Witnessing Rayla tackling Viren off of the pinnacle sacrificing herself to save Zym was the worst turn of events he had ever seen transpire. 

He couldn't help but replay it in his mind.

He had seen her fall to her death.

If it wasn't for his gamble and his pure love for her he wouldn't have manifested wings to save her.

She'd be dead.

 _"No, she couldn't have gone far."_ he thought to himself. Again trying to calm himself down.

 _Maybe she was taking a walk on the grounds of the Moon Nexus..._

 _Maybe she and Ezran went to gather Moonberries..._

 _Maybe she was on the front lawn sparring with Soren..._

He swiftly moved toward the window to see if Rayla was outside when he caught sight of a scroll that lay neatly on the desk in their room. 

His hands trembled slightly as he picked up the parchment to unroll it. 

_"Callum,_

 _I know I promised you that'd we'd go together to find Viren._

 _I won't risk putting you in danger or risk losing you._

 _I hope you can understand._

 _Do not try to follow me. It's still not safe for humans in Xadia._

 _I'll send you a moon messenger dove when I can._

 _Don't try anything stupid. Your brother needs you._

I love you. _  
_

_\- Rayla"_

The heat inside of his skin had reached his face releasing tears that started to fall on the parchment lifting Rayla's letters off of the page and into tiny pools of ink.

His head was swimming. His thoughts were so overwhelming it paralyzed him for a second.

Before his mind could catch up to his body, he had changed out of his yellow and red Katolian pajamas.

He pulled on his pants while shoving his left foot into his boot. He threw on his jacket, one arm in the sleeve while he forcefully pushed open the door.

 _"I have to go tell Ez."_ Callum thought.

He at least had enough senses in him to tell Ez before leaving, 

He heard hushed, excited voices down the hall to the left.

Ezran's voice whispering loudly, "Shhhhh... Are we ready? LET'S GO."

As soon as Callum turned, he faced a happy, bustling crowd of everyone who was at the Moon Nexus... except for Rayla.

Ezran was leading the pack followed by Lujanne holding a cake. Allen and Soren on either side of her. Bait was happily perched on Soren's shoulder. 

Callum stood there, pale his face was blank.

Ezran noticed right away.

His eyes fell as he looked at Callum. His joyful excitement left his face replaced by concern.

Callum teared up as he started to address his brother and friends.

"Rayla took off. She just up and left. She went to find Viren... all alone. S-s-she promised me she wouldn't go alone. She promised me we would go together."

_______________________________________

Lujanne, Allen, Soren & Ezran all begging Callum to stay. They tried to hold him off as long as possible.  
He didn't listen. He had hugged Ez tightly. There were no words exchanged between them. Callum quickly exited the stairs outside of the guest hall. 

  
_"Manus. Pluma. Volantus."_

He spread his arms out. In a fraction of a second, his mage wings had revealed themselves. 

Soon the crew at the Moon Nexus were minimized to tiny dots as Callum gained altitude, then disappeared from view.

Callum was numb, but his brain was buzzing.

He usually enjoyed feeling the wind when he flew. It was exhilarating. Though today it barely registered with him.

Hot, fresh tears welled up in his eyes only to be banished by the wind. A different emotion now bubbling below the surface.

Anger.

Anger had replaced shock, which replaced fear.  
He was angry and hurt.

_"Did Rayla not trust him?"_

He knew she had wanted to keep him safe, however, it seemed like a four-finger slap in the face!

  
Did she not think his connection to the sky arcanum was strong enough?

Did she think he was an incompetent mage?

  
He was no longer the awkward, helpless prince that she nearly killed upon breaking into the castle.

He could hold his own.

He connected to the sky arcanum in under a month post-shattering, sacrificing the primal stone to hatch Zym from his egg where he had previously been clinging to life.   
All these emotions and big feelings were swirling around in his mind. It was nauseating.

He kept a lookout below for any signs of Rayla. He had been flying for four or five hours.

He needed a break.  
He tried to ignore it but he was starting to feel the fatigue settling into his body, into his arms. He had never flown this long before.

Fatigue coupled with stress-induced anxiety made Callum feel his heartbeat his throat.

He would travel on foot to give his arms a rest.

He searched for a clearing on the horizon to land smoothly. 

  
Callum didn't know what time Rayla left in the night.

At most she could have left six or seven hours before he woke.

She was also incredibly fast and could hop through trees. Even with wings Callum might not be able to catch up to her as soon as he had hoped. 

He hadn't been thinking clearly or he could have used a moon opal to cast, _"Historia Viventem"_ before he left the Moon Nexus to get a better idea of what time she left and what exact direction she was going in. 

Callum assumed she was en route to the Storm Spire.

Viren couldn't be too far away from the base of the spire.

Even though they and the remaining armies combed the grounds for any gruesome signs of a confirmed-dead Viren.

They didn't find anything.

No pool of blood, no dismembered body parts, no human pulp. Nothing.

It was a mystery that kept Rayla up at night. Though no one could survive that fall, magical being or not.

It was suspicious that that was no remains to be found.

  
Callum descended in Xadia just over the breach.

One of the perks of mage wings was that he could simply fly into Xadia, not having to use the Moonstone Path.

The sky was dark and the air was heavy. Callum started to descend.

He did not land gracefully.

He managed to make contact with the earth, his right foot on the ground a fraction of a second before his left foot met it.

"OWW!" Callum had rolled his right ankle,

"OUCH! Ahh! ERRR". "Ugh, Are you kidding me?"

He was frustrated that he didn't quite stick his landing. He shook out his ankle.

It was painful, but not anything that would hinder him from his trek to catch up to Rayla.

Callum looked up at the sky.

It was later in the afternoon, but the sky was darkening and started to drizzle.

"This is great... _just great_ ," he muttered to himself.

Callum was at least feeling slightly more relieved to be in Xadia despite the sore ankle and the rain.

Walking for a few hours in the Xadian woodlands dampened Callum's spirit and his clothes.

Walking on land felt useless.

At least from the sky, he could have a better view of the landscape.

A half-hour earlier he wanted to give this mage wings another try. 

_"Manus. Pluma. Vol-a-"_ _crack, **BOOM**_. 

"SERIOUSLY?!" Callum exclaimed to the woods.

It was not safe to fly in a storm.

Although he could conjure lightning in his hand, he still could get struck by it while soring through the sky.

Besides flying in the rain was near impossible. 

Callum continued on foot, in the nownpouring rain in the dark.

His mind never stopped antagonizing him.

_"Why did Rayla go back on her promise to look for Verin, together?"_

Self-doubt and despair clouded his mind.

It got dark. Callum found a cave to stay in while he waited for the weather to subside.

He didn't want to stop but used the opportunity to have some of the bread that Ezran had shoved in his backpack before leaving.

He felt his heart drop thinking the way he just up and left Ez.

Ez wanted to come with, but couldn't. He had his kingly duties, which he had run out on to help Lujanne hatch baby Phoe Phoe at the Moon Nexus.

He needed to get back before Opeli had a conniption. 

Callum realized the piece of bread was the only thing he had eaten today.

No wonder he was exhausted.

His eyes felt heavy.

"I'll just close them for a minute."

Before he knew it Callum was out cold.

___________________________________________

In his waking haze, he felt a cool snout and strong breaths in front of his face.

It couldn't have been Rayla... too strong, too loud.

Zym?

Had Zym found him?

Callum opened his eyes and turned his head. He found himself nose to nose with a huge creature... he froze.

The Xadian beast, creature growled at him.

"Uhh... nice... uh... bear...uh bear-thing." Callum stammed as he scuttled backward on his hands, bottom & feet.

The bear stood up on its haunches and let out a loud roar that reverberated through the cave.

Callum gritted his teeth and looked on in absolute terror.

He had scooted far enough back, close to the cave exit. He scrambled to his feet and booked it out of the cave as fast as he could go, through the morning mist, the rain drizzle & the mud.

"Ah hah hah huh uh-huh." Callum didn't stop running.

He looked over his shoulder.

There was no bear behind him.

Was she a mama bear protecting her little Xadian bear cubs from the human intruder?

Callum's legs kept running, not receiving the memo from his brain.

As he turned his head to face forward his foot hit a patch of wet, slick rock.

He lost his footing falling backward.

Darkness. 

Callum's eyes fluttered. _Open, close. Open, close._

He barely made out the two figures in front of him.

His eyes lingering over the forms not being able to make them out.

His vision was blurring in and out of focus.

  
"It's a..." 

"I have never seen one in person."

  
"I thought they were supposed to be hideous, not shrimpy."

Callum's eyes fluttered again.

He couldn't keep them open.

His head was in so much pain.

He was out cold.


	2. The Earthblood Twins

Rayla had made it to Xadia in record time.

The trip went much quicker without Callum and Ezran in tow.

She didn't think of them. She wasn't in the best headspace.

She missed home. 

The Silvergrove wasn't too far from where she was just over the Xadian border.

The thought of seeing Ethari was pulling at her heartstring. 

She knew she should press on to the Storm Spire, but found herself walking to her village. 

Rayla approached the tree where the "key" to get into her village was.

She opened her arms and instinctively started to move gracefully. Under her boots the runes became illuminated.

The last time she entered the Silvergrove was with Callum.

_ Callum. _

She felt her heart squeeze in her chest.

What would he think upon waking up all alone in their room at the Moon Nexus? How would he react? What would he think of her just abandoning him like that? What would Ezran think?

Lost in thought, the Silvergrove appeared before her violet eyes.

She walked through the villagers without faces. She was partly relieved that no one could see her.

Although she was part of the team who brought Zym back to his mother she still was not forgiven for her insubordinate behavior outside of their camp in Katolis. Still a ghost to everyone. She arrived at the doors of Ethari's workshop.

Since Runaan had gone missing and presumed dead he had thrown himself into his work.

Rayla knocked and proceeded to open the door with caution. 

Sure enough, Ethari was at his workbench. He turned to see Rayla standing in the doorway. 

"Rayla!" Ethari exclaimed. Rayla was relieved. Her shoulders released. He must have countered the ghosting spell. 

"Ethari, I've missed you," Rayla said embracing him, tears in her eyes, He hugged her in return.

Rayla stepped back. "I've only come for a quick visit. I am on my way back to the Storm Spire."

"Why? What else is there for you there?" Ethari asked. 

Rayla uneasy, "We never found a body, nothing. I can't shake the feeling that he's out there."

Ethari guided her to a cushioned armchair in front of a fireplace. "Let me make you some tea and we'll talk." 

____________________________

Callum woke up. He didn't move, he assessed his body. "Where am I? What happened?" he thought to himself. 

He was in a bed, it was cozy and warm. The room smelled like sweet hay and fresh air. His hand patted his leg. He was in some sort of linen pajamas. He realized his head was throbbing a little and his body was sore. 

He was in Earthblood elf territory. 

"Oh, you're awake." A girl about his age entered the room he was in.

Callum tried to get out of the bed. The girl stopped him. "I wouldn't get out of the bed without some assistance," she said cautiously.

Callum sat up. He felt a draining sensation in his head. He felt woozy. 

_ "Where? What happ... Who are you?" _ Callum's brain and mouth connection was foggy. 

The girl who upon further inspection was an elf, an Earthblood elf.

She made her way to Callum's bedside from the doorway. 

"I'm Brynn. My brother & I found you while we were foraging outside of the village. You were passed out on the ground. You must have slipped, and hit your head. We thought you were dead."

"Oh. Well, I'm Callum. Hi."

He had a vague memory of being chased by a terrifying bear.

Brynn came into focus a little more clear. Distracted. He had never seen an Earthblood elf before. 

She was petite, maybe a bit shorter than Rayla, similar build. Maybe a bit curvier, still athletic. She had light green eyes and reddish-brown hair, almost like the red clay of the earth that was once gifted to him by King Harrow for one of his birthdays.

She was tan and light freckles adorned her nose and cheekbones. She had smallish-thinner birch antlers sticking out from under her hair, which had some braids tucked into a low ponytail that draped from her shoulder to just below her collarbone. 

She wore a soft textured mossy bodice over a cork leather asymmetrical skirt. Over her clothing was a cap sleeve hooded duster. Earthblood elves rarely wore footwear. Instead of shoes, she had gladiator-like vines that wrapped around her feet and ended just below her knees. 

Callum's assessment of Brynn was interrupted by her.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him. She looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Ugh.. okay. I think. How long was I out for?"

Brynn hesitated. "You were unconscious for two days... We tried all the differ-"

Callum frantically cut Brynn off. "Two days? I have to leave, I need to find my girlfriend." He jumped out of bed. His head was pounding more. Brynn helped steady him. 

Just then another Earthblood elf walked into the room. "Oy mate, you're up!"

Callum felt a small smile on his face. How had he (or rather elf Callum) known how Earthblood elves talk?

Rayla had never confirmed or denied that his impression of an Earthblood elf was accurate, though his appearance... way off. 

"This is my twin brother, Brett." Brynn piped up. 

Callum took a step and faltered. This time Brett had caught him.

Brett was a little taller than Callum by almost six inches.

His husky form made him appear taller. 

"Why don't you just sit, mate." Callum sat down on the bed.

"I have to find Rayla. She went off to find someone. Someone dangerous."

"Let's get you feeling a little better before sending you out to the wilderness to fend for yourself," Brynn suggested pragmatically. 

Callum felt a pinch of annoyance. She had. no idea who he was or what he was capable of. What did she know? He decided to announce who he was or what he could do.

After all these elves had taken him in and cared for him.

"Okay, but I really need to get back on my way."

"Understood, but what use are you if you're not healed?" Brynn had a point. She looked at Callum and blushed.

He was cute. She had only seen humans in elven storybooks. They were awful looking, ravaged by dark magic. Images of them biting the heads off magical creatures, blood dripping down their chins. Callum did not look anything like what she was accustomed to.

"I'll get you some food and something to drink." She exited out the door hoping he didn't notice her blush. She also knew she'd never hear the end of it if Brett realized what she was thinking. 

Brett added some leaves and some liquid from a tiny bottle into a mortar and pestle. He pulverized the mixture and handed it to Callum on a leaf. "Here, have this. It will help your head."

Callum obliged. 

Brynn returned with a tray of Earthblood elf food that she had made.

Callum was starving,

He felt a little guilty for staying while Rayla could be in mortal danger.

He was still angry with her. How could she go back on her promise to look for Viren together? 

The delicious smells jolted Callum back to the bed he was sitting up in.

He found it odd that twin Earthblood elves were standing by eager for him to eat. 

They wanted to make sure he was okay and Brynn was happy that a human appreciated her kitchen skills. 

Callum dug into the tray, which was vegetarian tapas & c harcuterie. Cheeses made from nuts and "meats" made from plants and seasoned similar to the meats in Katolis.

It was delicious. Even Ez would love it. 

Between mouthfuls of food and gulps of the cool green tea-esq drink Callum asked the twin elves, "Why did you take me  in" ?

Brett laughed and Brynn replied. "Well, us elves aren't, err... weren't very fond of humans. However, after the battle at the Storm Spire and the two human princes & a Moonshadow elf returning of the Dragon Prince to his mother we figured that humans aren't that bad."  _ She shrugged.  _ "The younger generations, like us, are more willing to give a chance to you humans. We're still hesitant to trust."

Brett butted in, "Also, you looked really sad and pathetic passed out in a puddle."

"Also, that." chimed in Brynn with a giggle. 

Callum blushed from embarrassment. Did all elves with humans were so inferior? 

"WAIT" exclaimed Brett. "Callum?... Callum of Katolis... one of the human princes?"

"Well, step prince" Callum replied. "My Mom married King Harrow. I was his stepson."

Brynn and Brett looked at each other smiling. "I knew there was something special about you." blurted Brynn turning her attention back to Callum. She immediately looked sunburned, her face was redder than the red highlights in her hair. 

Brett looked at her, then at Callum. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, that is great! I'm so glad you returned the Dragon Prince to his mother." Are you the prince who is a mage?" Callum nodded in Brett's direction.

"Well, while you're healing here, I can try to help you with some earth spells." Callum's heart leaped. "That would be awesome, Brett! Thank you! You're the first elf to actually offer to teach me some spells." Brett smiled. 

"He's the best trainer." cheered Brynn. 

Seeing Brynn and Brett interact made him miss Ez. He was brought back down to earth.

"I need to learn all I can to defeat Viren if he is still out there," Callum said with his fist clenched. 

Brynn handed Callum another drink. This drink was maroon in color, thick in viscosity. "Here, drink this. It will help you to heal and sleep well. You need it badly." Callum took the drink from her. She smiled at him.

Callum felt safe. She was right, he would need to heal if he was going to find Rayla. 

"Well, goodnight. Sweet dreams. You should feel better in the morning." Callum smiled at her. She smiled back and left the room, closing the door behind her.

He had heard that Earthblood elves were the kindest of all the elf species. They were definitely different from Rayla.

Callum's head went empty.

He was somehow only focusing on how warm he was, how safe he felt, and the softness of his pillow.

He was out again. This time in a magical, medicinal induced sleep.

He was okay with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Earthblood Twins: Brynn & Brett. Both of their names mean, "hill" according to an online name article.  
> I researched some earth names to give to the new Earthblood elves that you will meet later on.


	3. Healing and Feeling

Rayla stared into the fire mesmerized by the movements of the flames.

Ethari looked at her with concern.

“What is it, Rayla?”

Rayla broke her gaze and turned to Ethari. She looked into her mug of tea and took a deep breath.

“When I was at the moon nexus, Callum was able to help me connect to the other side.”

Ethari looked concerned. “Rayla, that was unsafe. You could have easily not made it back.”

“I know. It’s just that I wanted to see if Viren was still alive.” She shuddered and looked away.    
Ethari leaned in and placed his hand gently on hers. Rayla looked back into the fire and explained, 

“He was there… wasn't there? I dunno. He was wrapped in a cocoon-like shelter. I looked upon his face and he opened his eyes. Ethari, it was horrific. They were completely gray like he had been totally overcome by dark magic. I know he’s still out there. If he is, we’re not safe. None of us are.”

Ethari took a breath and saint, “Rayla, anything you need I will be here to help you.”

“Thanks, Ethari.” I could use a good blade sharpening.” Ethari laughed.

Rayla smiled, but her smile quickly disappeared. “Also, I left on this journey alone. I didn’t want to put Callum in danger. I can’t risk losing him. I left in the middle of the night. I can't imagine what he must be thinking of me.”   
  
“I know. I have felt the same way about Runaan going off to fight. However, we are a team and we were always fair better when we’re together. Are you not giving your human boy enough credit? He is very different from the other humans.”

Rayla smiled. Ethari had been nothing but kind when it came to Callum. “Okay, I will write to him at the moon nexus.”

“Good, now why don’t I fix us some dinner? You should stay the night to get a good night’s rest.”

Rayla wanted to object, but she needed a good night's rest in her own bed since she hadn’t been sleeping well back in Katolis worrying about the return of Verin. She got up from the cozy armchair and settled into the seat in front of Ethari’s stationary desk. She picked up a quill and started writing to Callum. 

_________________________

Callum woke up the next day physically feeling the best he’d felt in ages. 

There was a knock at the door.

Callum already sitting up in bed gave his permission to enter. 

Brynn, holding a basket of breakfast foods, peeked into the room before opening the door and walking into Callum’s sun drenched room. 

She smiled at him brightly, “Morning! How are you feeling?”

“I feel amazing! The best I have in a long time! What did you and your brother give me yesterday?”

Brynn grinned, “Just your typical elven military-grade healing compounds. You really weren't in a good place. Brett & I really thought you were dead when we came across you passed out on the ground!” 

She walked up to Callum setting the basket down on his bed. 

“I’m going to check your vitals. Uhh, I am not sure if you’ve done this before.”

  
Callum was hesitant, a little freaked out… “Umm what are you going to do?”

“If you’re okay with it, I just need to place my left hand on your wrist and my right hand on your neck. It seems weird, but I can read or “feel” your energy and detect if something is wrong internally. It’s an Earthblood thing. I have never done it on a human before.”

“Uhh… sure,” Callum said a little uneasily.

Brynn hesitated. She looked into Callum’s big green eyes. Her heart skipped a beat. She looked away and took a shallow breath. She placed her left hand on Callum’s wrist, her fingers closing securely to start the energy flow. Her right hand now on the right side of Callum’s neck with her thumb finding his pulse. She was sure her ears and cheeks were turning red. Why did she find him so attractive?  _ “Not that I can do anything about it,'' _ she thought.  _ “He’s got a girlfriend anyway.”  _ Word got around Xadia about the Moonshadow elf, the two human princes & company returning Zym to his mother, but nothing about Callum and the Moonshadow elf being in a relationship. 

“OWW!” Brynn retracted her hands and stepped back from shock. She gawked at Callum. A jolt of electricity found it’s way into the palm of her hand, then traveled through her body. It dissipate at her four toes.

“Ahh! You totally just zapped me!” 

Callum looked horrified! “I’m… I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… How?”

“No, no, you’re fine! I’m really okay.” Putting her hands up to show that no harm had been done and smiled. “You have a super strong connection to the sky arcanum. I really didn’t believe that humans could do primal magic. I mean I heard about you and what you could do, but didn’t truly believe it!”

  
She took a step towards Callum once again. “Uhh... I need to do that again. I didn’t expect a spark, so I didn’t guard myself against it!”

Again placing her hands at Callum’s pulse points. Brynn closed her eyes, but not before she got a quick look at his eyes again. Her heart melted a little. 

She slipped into a meditative state, her mind read, and her heart felt for Callum’s life force and energy. 

Her analysis of him was overall positive. He was healing, not totally there, but on his way… then she came across something dark and energy blocking.

She opened her eyes and took her hands off of him.

“The good news is that you’re pretty much out of the woods physically. You’re responding well to everything we’ve done to aid in your healing. I am concerned… have you by any chance used dark magic before.”

  
Callum winced. He had regretted his choice, but he had to do something to help Rayla in helping Pyrrah escape from Claudia. 

Brynn nervously continued, her heart and mind not aligning, “You can’t undo dark magic. It… it starts to burn away at your soul.” She threw Callum a nervous glance. “However, I believe you have put that instance behind you. Reject any thoughts of using it again.” She took a deep breath. “Callum, are you only connected to the sky arcanum, right?”

“Yes.” Callum replied. “I haven’t tried to connect to any of the other arcanums. I’ve only felt open to the sky primal because I once had a prima-ball… err primal stone”   
  
“Okay, well I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that you have really great potential Callum! It’s unheard of for a human, but I think you could connect with the other primal sources. You just need some really great elven mentors who would be willing to help you… The bad news is that it’s going to take some work. The dark magic puts a limit or a block on what you can achieve. However, your heart is pure so hopefully you can overcome it.

You’re really special, step prince.” She smiled, blushing a little. “Maybe all humans aren’t so terrible.” 

He is so cute… even though he has a girlfriend… Where was she if she wasn’t with him? She put the thought in the back of her mind. It technically wasn’t her business. 

“Here, have some breakfast, herbal tea & the tincture in there.” Brynn smiled, placing the basket in Callum’s hands.

Callum reached into the basket and grabbed a berry encrusted roll. 

Luckily for Brynn he wasn’t reading much into her smiles, nervousness and blushing (if any), but unfortunately for her he didn’t seem the least bit interested.

“If you’re up for it, maybe Brett can give you some introductive earth primal lessons. You shouldn’t leave here to go to the Storm Spire without learning a few things and properly healing.”   
  
“That would be great!” Callum said in between bites of elven pastry. 

“Callum, I know you really need to get the Storm Spire and find your girlfriend, but you really do need to rest and heal. If not you could easily relapse from your head injury. We’re here to help you.”

“I understand.” Callum gave Brynn a nod.

Brynn gave Callum the smallest, low key smile she could manage then left the room.

____________________________________

Lujanne was sitting peacefully, meditating in her atrium where she finally had some peace and quiet. 

Soren & Ezran left to go back to Katolis. Allen had gone into town for provisions.

A shadow hawk landed in front of her, then turned back into an arrow with a note. She unraveled the parchment.

_ “Callum, _

_ Hoping this message gets to you in time.  _

_ I know you Ezran wanted to head back to Katolis this day. _

_ I am sorry that I left you at the Moon Nexus. I wasn’t thinking clearly.  _

_ I know I promised we would search for Viren together, but I didn’t want to put you in any danger. _

_ I ended up stopping in the Silvergrove to see Ethari. I wasn’t planning on staying, but I need to rest a little here before heading to the Storm Spire. _

_ Please write to me as soon as you get this message, then meet me in Xadia right outside of the Silvergrove. _

_ We can do this together. _

_ Love, _

_ Rayla” _

Lujanne sent the shadow hawk back to Rayla with a message.

_ “Rayla, _

_  
_ _ I regret to inform you that your party has already departed the Moon Nexus grounds. _

_ Callum left the morning that we found you missing. I am not sure where he could be. _

_ I wanted to let you know so you wouldn't wait around for a reply from him. _

_ Take care, _

_ Lujanne _


	4. Grounded

The forest glade was lush, vibrant and buzzing with magical creatures. 

Callum couldn’t help but look around in wonderment. Even the insects were more interesting than the ones in Katolis. They were even different from the ones he had seen in the Moonshadow Forest… not that he’d been paying  _ full _ attention to them. He had after all been a  _ bit  _ more focused on Rayla.

“Hey… heeeyyyy… Earth to Callum…” Brett taunted playfully from across the glade.

Callum snapped back into reality. With his back to Brett Callum started to turn his head to look at Brett. He had been distracted by his new surroundings. 

Brett rolled his eyes with a half smile. His hand motioned to Callum to look forward instead of facing him.

“Are you feeling anything?” Brett pressed his foot into the ground a bit more forcefully. 

“No… uhh. I don’t think so. Not yet anyway.” 

Brett and Callum had spent the better half of the morning barefoot and meditating.

Brett taught Callum some stances that should help him start to connect with the earth. Being barefoot in the soil helped Callum feel grounded. He wasn’t feeling a connection quite yet, but he did feel somewhat more calm and collected with the bare soles of his feet on the ground.

Callum’s body tensed, his left fingers by his side spread apart. “YEAH!”

He raised his right fist in the air. His pointer, then middle, then ring fingers extended. 

“Ha! You’ve felt that!” Brett exclaimed with excitement in his voice.

Using his had sent a series of pulse vibrations through the earth underneath where Callum was standing.

1-2-3 - the same 1-2-3 pulse sequence Brett had been using for an hour before Callum finally felt it. 

Callum smiled and stood a little taller. He had felt the vibrations that Brett was sending him through the ground. It wasn’t a direct connection to the earth arcanum, but Brett was training Callum to be more attuned with the earth.

“See! When you open your mind and really listen, really feel the earth’s energy you will start to hear the earth and its creatures.

Callum was quite happy with the progress he was making. Brett was teaching him how to open his heart and mind to the earth's energy. 

Brett walked over to Callum considering what to get into next. 

“You know, you’re the first elf… uh, I mean person... who has offered to help me! All the other elves I had encountered just tell me humans can’t do magic.” Callum said, wiping his brow and pushing the hair out of his face. 

“Well, it’s not surprising since you’re the first human mage who can do sky primal magic. We’ve just never heard of it. Usually had only even known humans to use dark magic.” Brett handed Callum a herbal infused water from a canteen.

Brett had similar coloring as his twin sister. He was tan with  reddish-brown hair . He had l ight green eyes with brown specs in his irises. The male earthblood elves were built husky compared to the female counterparts, Brett was no exception. His hair was kept short, but medium length on top. He wore a forest green, sleeveless linen tunic with khakis-colored trousers cuffed above his ankle. 

Both his and Callum’s feet were significantly coated in dirt. 

Callum liked Brett. He was fair, but also kept Callum in line while pushing his limits. He was funny and a bit mischievous.

He preferred this training to the military training lessons he received from Soren back in Katolis. 

Voices broke the insect and bird chatter in the grove. Four more Earthblood elves appeared at the edge of the forest. They looked to be around the same ages as Brynn and Brett. Two of the carrying baskets. 

“Hey mate!” Dionne high-foured Brett.

All four of the new arrivals looked eagerly at Callum. Word had gotten around the village about the human patient that the twins brought in like an injured sparrow. 

“Callum, these are me mates, Dionne, Teranna, Fiora & Birch. Guys, this is Callum.”

Before Callum could open his mouth to greet them, Fiora stepped forward and examined him ignoring boundaries. 

“Are you really a mage?” she asked excitedly.

Callum stepped back. He didn’t like being gawked at. “Yeah. I have a connection to the earth arcanum.”   
“Show ‘em,” Brett nudged Callum. Callum started tracing the rune. 

“Aspiro” Callum sent a blast of wind violently shaking the nearby trees.

He turned back to the elves. Their eyes wide looking like they were each given their own personal Moonberry surprise.

He smiled, but his stance and eyes gave an air of confidence. With his right eyebrow arched, he cut the air with precise motion, “FULMINIS.” The ball of lightning was barely visible before he propelled it across the glade. The band of earthblood teens nearly clapped.

“That was amazing!” exclaimed Birch.

“Aren’t you guys used to seeing stuff like this.” Callum looked at them a bit puzzled.

“Well, yeah, from the occasional skywing elf, but not from a non-magical being. Not that we have seen many of those in real life.” asserted Teranna.

Brett looked at the baskets that two of the teen elves had left of the ground. “So I see you brought lunch, yeah?!”   
  
“Nope, we just felt like caring around these baskets” teased Fiora sticking her tongue out at Brett. Brett retorted in the form of a slow eye roll. 

Dionne swiftly picked up both baskets with a smile. Teranna had unfurled a large, shibori dyed, soft cotton blanket that she pulled out of her crossbody bag.

“Here you go” Dionne passed Brett numerous food items in clay pots & encased in canvas primed with beeswax. Brett in turn handed each one to Teranna who carefully placed them at the center of the blanket.

Callum followed suit and took a seat on the blanket between Dionne and Fiora. 

“This looks amazing. I am SO hungry.” Callum said as Dionne passed him a plate.

Dionne pointed at each dish, “We’ve got salad, potatoes, mushroom soup, seitan sausage, nut cheeses, and bread. There’s cooled tea & cinnamon cookies for dessert.” 

The teens dug into the smorgasbord of elven food while asking Callum various questions about the human kingdom.

All though he wasn’t super fond of being the center of attention he did appreciate the company of the young elves. 

Definitely, the friendliest elves he had encountered so far. 

He missed Ez. He felt bad for abandoning his brother to go back to Katolis all alone. 

At least he had Soren, Opeli & Corvus, but there was no doubt in his mind that Ezran missed him & Rayla… Callum’s heart ached. He had been so focused on Brett’s lesson that he didn’t have the opportunity to let hurt and sadness take up residence in his heart. 

“Mate?” Brett looked at Callum. “You sure have a lot going on up there.” He pointed to Callum’s head.    
“Uhh… sorry! Yeah, I have a lot of my mind.”   
  
“Aye, mate but you need to clear your mind of all internal chatter in order to connect with the earth. She speaks gently, you really have to listen to nothing else but her.” Birch said rather wisley with a knowing grin.

Callum smiled through tight lips. He needed to focus if he was going to connect to the earth arcanum. Brynn did say that there was something special about him.

Dionne and Terrana started to pack up their picnic lunch while Brett, Fiora, Birch & Callum stood up. “Callum, turn around to face north.” pointed Brett. Callum turned away from the others. He thought of Ez again. This is how their childhood games of hide & seek started. He shook the thought out of his head and focused on the texture of the bark on the tree in front of him. It was currently being illuminated by the sun’s rays peeking through the leaf canopy in the glade. 

Fiora and Birch stood ten feet apart from one another. Teranna had walked up to the other side of Birch after Brett had motioned for her to join them in this exercise.

Brett then handed them each an object originating from the earth. 

A flowering plant for Fiora

A mound of damp red clay for Teranna

An unopened geode for Birch

They each took their respective conduit and placed it behind his or her back.

Brett paced behind the three elves but kept his gaze on Callum.

He made his way just behind Callum’s right shoulder.

“Breathe in, hold… then exhale. Clear your mind.”    
Callum breathed following Brett’s guide. He started to relax.

“To help keep your focus, I want you to concentrate on the color green. Think lush, healthy life-giving green.” Callum as an artist immediately conjured up a beautiful, soft, mossy green image in his mind.

“Our friends have items from the earth in their hands. I want you to focus and see if you can feel what they are holding. If you keep your focus tethered to the earth you should be able to feel or see through the mind’s eye a texture or a color.”   
  
Each elf firmly planted their feet in the ground acting as conductors from the object through the earth to Callum.

Callum closed his eyes a little together in concentration.   
“No, ease up. Don’t think… just feel.” Brett calmly spoke.

Callum smelled an organic fragrance. “Floral-y… something…. Uhh… jasmine? Flowers? A flower bush?!” Callum clumsily spoke out loud. 

Brett nodded at Fiora. She smiled and backed away bringing the plant in front of her. Her eyes opened wide in amusement. 

The jasmine fragrance was gone only to be replaced by a cooling sensation. Callum thought he saw a reddish-brown color registry in front of the green mossy color he had been focusing on.

“Red clay?” Callum questions. 

“When you’re done with this exercise I’ll have you turn around and open your eyes.”

“Oh, okay great. I am not 100% sure what I am doing here.” Callum said.

Brett nodded at Terranea. She stepped to the left, bringing the red clay in front of her. She wasn’t as impressed as Fiora. 

It was Birch’s turn. He firmly planted his feet on the earth and sent a line of vibrations to Callum.

Concentrating wasn’t getting this one right away. Something was closed off. It was cool to the touch, rough on the outside. The object in his mind's eye was cracking open. A light was emitting from the geode. “Rayla?” He reached out, opened his eyes, and stumbled forward. He had seen Rayla in that vision. Her eyes shone brightly. He saw the color of her eyes so brilliantly. He gasped but collected himself.

“You okay, mate?” Brett looked at his with caution. 

“Yeahh… yeah… I just saw the color purple. It reminded me of someone.”

“Turn around.” Brett gestured at Callum, still a little concerned.

Callum turned to see Fiora, Teranna & Birch smiling at him from across the glade. 

Fiora stood holding the uprooted jasmine plant.

Teranna stood holding the red clay which she started to compact into a ball.

Birch held the geode. He looked at Callum, then gave the geode a good squeeze… it broke open. Callum could see that the crystal formations inside of the geode were amethyst. 

Callum’s heart sank. He was overwhelmed with anxiety. He nearly collapsed. Brett and the other elves raced to his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of this chapter!  
> I really am liking these curious and fun Earthblood elve teens.   
> Earth magic seems pretty cool.
> 
> Hopefully I can do another chapter or two this weekend!


	5. In The Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I am trying to post daily if not every few days.  
> Thank you all who are reading, leaving kudos & commenting! It's keeping me going!
> 
> All of the earth blood kids have names related to earth!   
> I am trying to explore how earth blood elves will be perceived in the new seasons of TDP.  
> I am focusing on how they use the earth for magic & it's healing properties. 
> 
> I've posted this in some of the comment replies, but I loosely based the eath blood characters as described in the book, "Callum's Spellbook" as well as online resources.

Rayla lay awake in her bed staring at the ceiling. She could hear the birds outside of her window.  
The morning sunlight reached into her dark cool room.

There was a knock at the door.   
“Come in.” she sat up.

Ethari opened the door with a message in-hand.  
“This came for you, Rayla.”

“Thanks.” Rayla took the scroll from Ethari.  
“Breakfast is on the table when you’re ready.” Ethari started to exit.  
“I’ll be out in a minute.” Rayla held the scroll trying to look the least bit eager to open it.  
As soon as Ethari had shut her door she unfurled the message.

Her eyes scanned Lujanne’s words.  
The parchment fell from her hands.  
She facepalmed with both of her hands lingering only for a second before her eight fingers forcefully made their way down her face, fingertips pulling at her lower eyelids.  
She snapped her head back, looked at the ceiling before closing her eyes with a sigh. 

“Arg, yah lovesick dummy!” 

___________________________

“This doesn't look quite right,” Brynn said, gesturing at a jar of bubbling green sludge.

Ainsley walked to the bench that Brynn was working at. Herbs, glassware with different colored liquids & handwritten notes were strewn about.

The apothecary space was where Brynn was furthering her education on advanced potions with Ainsley as her teacher.

“Haha… nope… UGH… it smells horrible...” Both of them broke out into a fit of laughter.  
“I think I added the wrong mineral.” Brynn’s cheeks turned red embarrassed from making a mistake. 

Brynn was struggling to keep her mind on her work. She kept wondering how Callum was faring with Brett in the glade. Was he making progress?

She had wanted to join her friends for their picnic lunch but decided to stay back in the village. She didn’t want to get teased for showing even the slightest bit of interest in a human.  
Fiora didn’t miss anything, would notice, and low-key tease her the whole time. 

“Here’s where you went wrong…” Ainsley explained to Brynn, but Brynn stopped hearing her. 

His eyes were just so, so gorgeous. 

Brynn was tempted to gather her supplies and excuse herself from her lesson early. 

Usually, she was sharp and a quick study.  
It’s the reason that Ainsley had agreed to take her on as her apprentice in the first place.  
Brynn & Brett’s father Terry, being the village chief, insisted on it.  
It also didn’t hurt that Ainsley had an interest in Brett. 

Brynn was becoming quite versed in healing energies and bodywork. She was known for her touch and her sunny disposition.  
It only made sense that she should learn supplemental potions for healing. 

Ainsley was only a year older than the twins, but she was the most advanced when it came to healing potions, teas, tinctures & salves.   
She would collect and catalog new plants for medicinal research. She also made calculated combinations of different organic matter to create stronger and more effective cures.

“Sound good?” Ainsley asked.  
Brynn murmured, “M-mhum.” She made a mental note to practice later when Ainsley wasn’t in the apothecary.   
“Can you show me that-” 

BOOM!  
Brett had kicked the apothecary door open with his foot. He was holding a limp Callum in his arms.  
The other four earthblood teens trailing behind him.  
Brynn and Ainsley turned their attention to them.  
Ainsley started clearing off a bench while Brett laid Callum down on the semi-cleared space.  
Brynn froze in fear for a moment then sprang into action.  
She placed her left hand on Callum’s wrist and her right hand on his neck. She connected to his pulse points, closed her eyes are started to read his body for any signs of trauma or reaction. 

“He’s having inflammatory issues,” Brynn told Ainsley with panic in her voice. “It could be from his fall or maybe from the use of dark magic. I’m not sure.”  
Ainsley opened a drawer & a cabinet then started assembling some herbs and tinctures where she had been standing with Brynn earlier.

Brynn moved to stand at the top of Callum’s head. She took his head in his hands and started to gently adjust the points at the bottom of his skull.  
Hopefully, this would give him some relief.

Aisley brought over a gel-like substance and a dropper filled with red liquid placing them by Callum’s side...   
“Prop him up,” Ainsley said to Brett, keeping her focus on Callum. She squeezed the liquid under Callum’s tongue.  
Brynn had reached for the gel with the left hand while still holding the back of Callum’s head.   
She applied it to his temples and massaged it into the back of his neck.

Brett placed him back down flat.  
Dionne, Terrana, Fiora & Birch looked on in worry every so often talking to each other in hushed voices.

At the glade, Brett was about to tell Callum how well he did on his test right before he collapsed.  
Callum laid in the grass almost lifeless, the teen elves rushed from their posts stood over him.  
After sensing something wasn’t quite right Birch made the call to rush Callum to Ainsley.

Ainsley walked to another bench, Brynn following closely behind. She started taking out some dried herbs, oils and assorted crystals. 

The color was starting to return to Callum’s face.  
Dionne noticed, caught Brynn’s attention then pointed to Callum.  
Callum started to move and let out a groan.

Brynn rushed over to him putting her hand at his wrist.  
“Hey, Callum.”  
He groaned again and started to shift.  
“Shhhh… it’s okay… shh.” Brynn tried her best to soothe him.  
Callum opened his eyes slightly and then closed them.

Ainsley returned with oil and a mug of tea.  
“Unbutton his tunic, Brynn.”  
Brynn hesitated only for a second then quickly moved the shirt plackets apart exposing his chest.  
Ainsley spread the oil front the front of his throat to the middle of Callum’s ribs.

“Oh, that is POTENT.” Brett fanned his nose in an effort to break the tension in the apothecary.  
The four friends let out a few nervous giggles.  
Brynn shot her twin a frown accompanied by disapproving eyes.  
She could always get her feelings across better with her expressions than her words. 

Callum started coughing. Brett feeling a little guilty aided in propping Callum up.  
“Wha… what is that smell?” Callum inquired meekly between coughs. 

More nervous, but more relieved giggles from the four friends.

Callum turned to Brynn. His eyes locked on hers, then started to cough again, this time in his arm.  
“Hey!” Brynn said quietly. “Are you okay?”  
Callum gave her a nod. “I think so.”

Ainsley passed Brynn the mug to give to Callum.  
“Drink this.” Callum took the mug into his hands. He took a breath then a few sips from the mug.

“Better?”

“Yeah... But I had a dream where you guys were starting to prep me like a big turkey roast.”

The room erupted into laughter.

Brynn noticed she still had her hands on Callum.  
She released them from him, then brushed her hands on her skirt. She blushed, but it didn’t go noticed in the wake of Callum’s joke. 

Ainsley wiping a tear from the corner of her eye, “It must have been the rosemary. Don’t you worry… we’re vegetarians.” 

More laughter, but Callum joined in this time.


	6. Flora in the Forest

“Hey Ez,

I hope you’re doing well. 

I am so sorry that I left you at the Moon Nexus in the state that I did.  
At least I know you’re in good hands with Soren.

It probably wasn't the best idea to take off by myself to find Rayla.  
I ended up getting chased by a BEAR and got a concussion.

(insert Callum’s sketch of a pretty gnarly Xadian bear on its haunches)

But don’t worry! I’m alive… obviously.

I was found by two Earthblood elves! Twins actually, Brett & Brynn. 

(Callum drew a quick, but life-like sketch of the Earthblood twins standing shoulder to shoulder. Brett looking confident and Brynn with a three-quarter angle of her face looking up at Brett with suspicion)

I’ve been here since.   
You’d really like the Earthblood elves, Ez! They are super friendly, funny & the food is so good.  
Brett is teaching me some Earth magic. Brynn has been caring for me since the concussion.   
Their friends are cool too. 

Once I am out of the woods I am going to set off and head toward the Storm Spire again.  
I have no idea where Rayla is.  
I am worried about her, but I am still struggling with the fact that she broke her promise to me to find Viren together. 

I miss you so much.   
You can have all my jelly tart portions… if you haven’t already.

I’ll write to you before I leave the Earthblood forest. 

Love,  
Callum”

Callum sketched a relaxed Ezran laying across a pile of jelly tarts in the bottom right hand corner of the parchment. Sketch Ez’s right arm and legs draped across the jelly tart mountain while his left hand dangled a jelly tart over his open mouth like he was Bacchus.  
Ez would love it!

He grinned at the parchment before rolling it up and tied it with twine.

Callum snapped his fingers twice.  
A pink-nose, chubby mole covered in velvety brown fur stuck it’s head out from a small hole in the wall. It’s big paws framed it’s face.

Callum picked up a small piece of cheese from the desk in his room. He brought it down to be level with his right calf.

The mole’s nose twitched. It scampered out of the wall and onto the floor finding its way to Callum’s hand.  
The mole took the cheese and ate it.  
Callum placed the rolled parchment paper on the mole’s back between it’s golden blonde markings. He secured the letter with another piece of twine then scratched it’s head.

“Please take this to King Ezran of Katolis at Katolis Castle ℅ The Crow Lord,” Callum cooed to the mole.  
The messenger moles were quite adorable.   
Though they looked pretty plain and understated except for their markings, they were earth-carvin,’ super fast, super cute running machines. 

That morning Birch brought Callum some stationary supplies; explained how to send messages utilizing the moles & the underground tunnel system.  
It was easier for the Xadian mole to travel under the ground versus sending a crow.  
Messages were also less likely to get intercepted. Since they were mostly used in Xadia only this roly-poly mole-y would have to hew a new tunnel to get to Katolis.

There was a knock at the door.  
“Come in.” Callum looked up at the door, his gaze breaking from watching his little mole friend make its way back to the tunnel. 

Brynn entered Callum’s room.  
She caught sight of the messenger mole before her eyes met Callum’s.  
She smiled at it, knelt down and scratched under its chin.  
The mole chirped in enjoyment. 

Callum smiled fondly. “That poor guy, gets no love or attention whatsoever.”

Brynn giggled and stood up. The mole hopped into the tunnel and out of sight.   
“They’re 5x faster underground than they are on land. I know they don’t look like much, but they’re pretty amazing.”

“It seems to be a common theme in the Earthblood territory. Uh, what I mean is that even the least special-looking of all the Earthblood creatures are pretty magical.” Callum shrugged.

“You’re getting it! ... The Moonshadows, the Skywings, the Sunfires, and even the elusive Startouch species are considered to be “flashier” than the Tidebounds and us poor Earthbloods.” Brynn placed her hand over her heart feigning tragedy with a sigh.

“Always underestimated, but what we lack in flamboyance we make up for in other ways. No one else in Xadia can connect to the earth as we can. No other elven culture can provide healing like we do.” Brynn’s words were confident but had a hint of resentment to them. 

Callum had noticed that the elves and the magical creatures living in the Earthblood territories were innocuous compared to the ones in the Moonshadow forest. 

“Okay, mage boy.” Brynn teased.

Fiora had told her and Ainsley of the spells Callum had shown them in the glade and how he had started to forge a connection to the earth.   
Though his talents didn’t come as a surprise to Brynn, she did feel a twinge of sadness. He would probably be ready to leave the Earthblood forest sooner than later to continue his quest.  
The idea to keep him there longer was tempting, but it wasn’t in her ethics to cause him the slightest bit of harm or delay.

“Since Brett has decided to give you a rest today, I’m going to teach you some healing incantations and show you some flora that you can use on wounds and injuries while in Xadia.  
It’ll be a nice, relaxing, easy day.” Brynn nodded her head towards the door.  
Callum got up from his seat at the desk and followed her out into the village.

Callum and Brynn exited the village and made their way through the forest and to the cliffs.  
Periodically stopping to gather an assortment of plants, flowers & bark. Callum would often pause to quickly sketch the flora in question and jot down some notes. 

Brynn made polite conversation with Callum, she made an effort to stay cool, calm, and collected. There was to be no blushing or any awkwardness.  
She had given herself a pep talk and even thought of a list of questions and conversation topics. 

“So how did you learn all of this?” Callum gestured to the bushes that they were picking mediberries from. He stopped picking the berries to bring out his sketchbook. 

Brynn smiled looking up at him. Her gaze lingering over all the adorable details of his face.  
She was thankful that he was engrossed in his sketchbook for him to notice. She loved the way he was so interested in all she had to teach him.  
Truth be told he was the one asking all the questions.  
He asked about her culture, her lessons with Ainsley & her general knowledge of all things healing. 

“Err… my Grandmother was a healer. I spent a lot of time with her growing up. We were two of a kind. She was pure magic… which I guess is a funny thing to say since we’re all magical. She just had a way about her and she made learning fun.  
She taught me that everything in Xadia has a spirit and all things need to be protected & cared for.”  
Brynn looked fondly in the distance remembering her grandmother.

She turned her attention back to Callum and shrugged.  
“Well, that and I had to help Brett heal more than once when he got himself into trouble.”

Callum laughed.  
“It makes sense.”

Brynn smiled. “You might want to write this down, Callum.”  
Callum turned his attention back to the page where he sketched the mediberry brushes. 

“So, there are four parts to this bush that have medicinal qualities…

One: The leaves can be chewed for pain relief.  
They can also be pulverized and mixed with water for topical pain relief.  
The pulp can stay under a bandage for longer-term pain relief.

Two: The flesh of the berries had anti-inflammatory properties when eaten.

Three: The seed in the center of the berry can be crushed and used as a numbing agent. 

Four: The bark has coagulating properties.  
If someone you’re with (or yourself) starts bleeding profusely, find one of these bushes and hack some of the bark off.  
Apply the backside of the bark to the location of the bleed.”

“Wow,” Callum exclaimed, feverishly writing everything down in his sketchbook.

“The best part is that this Mediberry bush can be found all over Xadia!  
Though the berry color can vary from territory to territory.  
I’ll pack you some dried berries, leaves & bark to take with you when you leave.  
That way if there is an emergency you can just grab it without searching for a bush.”

‘Thank you! That would be awesome.” Callum felt lucky and grateful to be taken in by these elves. 

“Of course. Now let’s go find two more things for your pack. We’ll head up to the side of the cliffs.”  
Callum followed Brynn’s lead.

It was a short, but steep walk to the side of the cliffs.  
Down below there was a slow-moving river that ran through the land.  
The view was breathtaking.  
The Earthblood forest below was lush and dense.  
Callum felt serene watching the sun rays over the tree canopies and dancing on the river current. 

“Here we are!”  
Brynn sat down on the worn grass.  
She patted the ground signaling for Callum to sit.  
He took a seat across from her.  
Brynn took a rolled cork apothecary kit out of her bag. She untied the laces and unrolled it exposing some vials of powder, tinctures & some thin tools. 

“This was my grandmother’s apothecary kit. She left it to me before she passed.  
I feel like I have her with me at all times.” Brynn smiled fondly at the kit.

Callum eyed the contents about to guess what each was.

Brynn stood up and scanned the shaded area under the nearby trees. Callum followed her not wanting to miss a learning opportunity.

Brynn knelt down to pick what appeared to be some sort of mushroom.  
“Ahh!” She gasped, falling back on her bottom, her hands breaking her fall.  
Callum a few steps behind, arms ready to brace her. 

“Awwww!” Brynn cried!   
Callum looked up and saw three small creatures.  
“Oh my gosh!”

Three raccoon-like creatures had jumped down from a nearby tree. One of them lunged at the mushroom that Brynn was about to pick and startled her.  
“Baby Earth Bandits!” Brynn turned her head to acknowledge Callum, pointing to the three masked creatures that were now fighting over the single mushroom. 

“Wow! What do they do?” Callum asked Brynn.

“They have the not so exciting task of cleaning the forest from any debris and they keep any invasive species out.  
Though I think they’re on their break.” Brynn chuckled and picked two mushrooms tossing them so the others could have their own. 

They were really cute but looked like trouble.

She gathered a handful of the mushrooms and brought them back to where they had been sitting.

The pair sat and Brynn popped off the tops of the mushrooms setting them aside from the stems.

Callum got a better look at the mushrooms.  
They almost looked like the brown-gray of a roast that was served during the winter festival at the castle. The underside of the mushroom looked pink like the insides of the medium-well roast.  
He felt instantly hungry.

“The stems are great for any head traumas or headaches. All you have to do is chew them and hold it under the tongue for a few minutes.  
They can also be boiled to be made into a tea, like the one we gave you yesterday. Try this.” She gave Callum a stem to chew on.

Brynn took a vile of light orange powder and sprinkled it over the underside of the mushroom tops.   
She passed a few to Callum.

He popped one into his mouth. Callum’s eyes opened with excitement.  
“Oh wow! These taste just like… err… something we have back home.”

He didn’t want to offend Brynn considering that elves were vegetarian. 

“They’re called emergen-c-shooms.” Brynn laughed.  
“They’re a satisfying snack you can take on the go.  
They’ll keep you full for at least half a day!  
Very popular with any elves on missions or leisure day trips.  
I’ll be sure to pack you these as well.”

“So what was that you sprinkled on them?”

“Just a spice blend. It really enhances the flavor! I’ll season yours with this because they are an acquired taste.” Brynn shrugged.

Callum swallowed and decided not to tell her that they tasted like perfectly-cooked roast beef, seasoning, and all. 

Brynn rifled through her pack again pulling out a canteen and two mugs.

She carefully poured two glasses of berry juice.  
During mid-pour in the second mug, Brynn’s hand collided with one of the errant baby bandits.  
The mug fell from her hand. When she went to retrieve it a second baby bandit jumped into the puddle of juice splashing Callum and Brynn.   
They looked up to see the third baby bandit running on all fours towards them at full force.

The three bandits ran around chasing each other around and weaving themselves in between Callum and Brynn. 

Callum laughed.  
Brynn looked horrified. 

The bandit trio ran off.  
Not a second later they were back at it.  
One of the baby bandit’s feet became caught in Brynn’s grandmother’s apothecary kit.  
The bandit ran around with the kit trailing him.

“Aghh!” Brynn got up to chase it.

The bandit dropped to the ground trying to free himself but got wrapped up in the kit. Brynn tried to corner him, but the rolled, bandit filled kit rolled to the side, picking up momentum before careening off the side of the cliff.

“Oh no!” Cried Brynn. 

‘I’ll get it!” Callum rushed to the edge of the cliff and jumped.

“What?!”  
“NOOOOO! Brynn couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Her heart was in her throat.   
She carefully walked to the edge of the cliff bracing herself not sure what she was going to find below.

WOOSH

Callum soared up into view, right in front of Brynn.  
He gained enough altitude to make a smooth landing.

The naughty baby bandit was tucked into Callum’s right-wing.   
It squeezed his way free from the kit, ran up Callum’s wing, jumped from his shoulder to the top of his head messing up his hair before jumping to the ground disappearing into the woods.

“WHAT? HOW? What? Brynn stammered.

Callum stretched out his fill wingspan before shaking them a bit before his arms reappeared.

Brynn was dumbstruck. 

“Oh, I have mage wings,” Callum explained, dusting off the apothecary kit before handing it to Brynn.

“Is there anything else you’re hiding?” Brynn teased. 

“Nope, not until Brett is done with me some earth magic.”

Brynn smiled, “You'll have to show the others!  
We’ll have to think of a really good way to either prank them or freak them out!”

They both laughed. 

“Hey, thank you so much for rescuing this and the bandit, Callum.  
This kit means the world to me.”  
Brynn wrapped her hand around the kit grinning at Callum. 

“I understand.” Callum nodded.  
He reached for his sketchbook, holding it out to Brynn so she could get a good look at it.  
“My stepdad, the King gave me this sketchbook.  
I’ve had it for years. I would be crushed if I ever lost it.”

They both smiled at each other.   
Brynn’s heart leaped. She took a good look at Callum’s hair and face. He was illuminated by the golden hour of sunlight.  
His eyes were so kind and soft.

Callum realized he hadn’t fully taken note of Brynn’s delicate features.  
The late afternoon sun seemed to illuminate her red henna facial markings and the golden highlights of her hair.  
Her eyes were bright but also were wise with a hint of mischief.   
He had to admit she was wildly beautiful.

The sun was starting to set. 

Brynn snapped herself out of their soft gaze.

“Let’s head back. I’ll teach you some spells and incantations that can aid in healing later.”

Callum nodded.  
The sun continued to set.  
Brynn led the way back in silence. She was sufficiently frustrated for her crush on Callum.

It was dusk by the time they reached the glade.  
Callum looked around the forest and saw floating, glowing orbs of blue lights. They danced around each other in the cool darkness.  
He thought of Rayla.  
Even though he missed her terribly, he still could not shake the newfound mistrust he had for her.


	7. Truth & Heart of the Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much to everyone who has read so far & for all the lovely kudos! I really appreciate it!
> 
> I want to go back and edit from the beginning to clean up any typos.  
> It's becoming addicting to write this and challenging myself to add a chapter each night or two... but I also need to get to sleep at a decent hour!
> 
> This chapter gets pretty heavy!  
> Brynn makes a confession. 
> 
> This right here is why I got inspired to write in the first place and why it was important for me to create Brynn!  
> Let me know what you think!

“Ugh! Why couldn’t he just stay where he was.” Rayla snapped between a mouthful of moon berry scone and assembling supplies for her pack.

Ethari leaned against the counter of his kitchen, warm mug in-hand watching Rayla’s tizzy.

His thumb and middle finger massaging his outer eye sockets.

“Rayla, what did you really think was going to happen? Did you think him to be submissive? Did you think Callum was going to wait for you to return safely back to Katolis?”   
  
Rayla stopped assembling her supplies and looked up at Ethari, half of the scone protruding from her mouth. She looked ridiculous though her eyes narrowed at him.

She removed the pastry and scowled.    
“I dunno! I wasn’t thinking clearly!” She exclaimed angrily. 

“Well, what’s done is done.” Ethari crossed his arms. 

“I know. I have to go find him before Viren finds him. Who knows what he’s even capable of at this point.” Rayla started to cram items into her pack. He frustrated demeanor eased.

“I - I just don’t want anything bad to happen to him. Knowing he’s out there alone is killing me.”

Tears started to well up in her eyes. “This is all my fault.”   
  
Ethari moved towards her and embraced her.

“You will find him. And when you do… you have to apologize for leaving him.”

“I know. I hope I’m not too late.” Rayla broke apart from Ethari, wiping the tears away from the outside corners of her eyes.   
  


___________________________

“I’VE GOT IT!” Brynn clapped her hands in excitement.

She spun around so quickly to face Callum that he stumbled backward nearly falling over.

Her eyes were wild with untamed mischief with a matching grin.

“Terrana is irrationally afraid of birds.”   
  


“Birds, really?”

“Yes, Callum birds! Every elf has a thing they’re afraid of.”

“Well, what are you afraid of?”

“Like I am ever going to tell you.” Brynn visibly shivered.

It was snakes. She hated snakes. Though it was mostly because Brett would hide them in her things as a child.

She lived in fear of blindly sticking her hand in her pack to retrieve an item only to have her hand be attacked by a vicious garden snake.

She shuttered.

“Okay, so how are we going to do this?”

The scheming smile returned to her lips.

She leaned toward Callum to whisper.

The outside of her hands lightly grazed Callum’s ear when she cupped them together.

He blushed upon their skin to skin contact.

Brynn whispered her scheme in Callum’s ear. A smile crept over his face.

“It’s brilliant,” he chuckled.

Brynn smiled and turned back around to lead Callum back through the forest into the village.

___________________________

Callum could hear music and see the flickering of lights off in the distance.

Brynn and Callum had reached the clearing of the glade by nightfall. 

Callum breathed deeply.

The Earthblood forest was so dense and lush. He felt the earth’s energy nearly buzzing under his feet.

He closed his eyes to take it all in. The currents under the ground lead him forward. No need for sight. 

The cool, damp smell of the earth was comforting. He listened to the soft chirps of hidden crickets. He felt genuinely at ease.

He felt the urge to stop suddenly. 

When he opened his eyes he saw Brynn looking at him quizzically. 

She had a folded, deep emerald green cloak in her hands.

She offered it to Callum.

“Here, put this on. No one will stop us.”

Word had gotten around the village about the human mage, the human prince/ mage.

Although not in any immediate danger, Brynn had wanted to move quickly through the east end of the village not to be stopped by any curious Earthblood elves.    
She also drew her hood over her head for anonymity. 

The pair approached the village. It was bustling with excitement.

There was a night market taking place that evening.

Torches lined the perimeter and gave light to the crowd. 

There were a few elves gathered tapping on drums and playing woodwind instruments. A small crowd gathering in front of them started to dance. 

Street vendors on either side of them conversed with customers.

Callum was fascinated. This looked like so much fun. He resisted the urge to pull down his hood to get a good look.

Brynn must have sensed his curiosity because she grabbed him by the wrist pulling him through the crowd that was becoming increasingly dense. 

She wanted to grab him by the hand but didn't want to make it awkward.

They had made their way through the edge of the marketplace. 

“Ay Mate!” Callum looked up to see Brett with his arm around Ainsley.

Brynn spotted the canteen in his hand and rolled her eyes at her brother.

“We’re going to meet the gang for a bonfire. Are you two in?” 

“Yeah!” Callum said enthusiastically. 

Brynn shrugged, “Sure.”

She had considered asking Callum to the apothecary to learn some incantations over tea before turning in.

On the other hand, she did feel guilty that she didn’t want to engage with anyone at the night market when she could tell Callum would have liked to explore it. 

“Onward!” Brett pointed towards the west. 

The three Earthblood elves and Callum walked out to the edge of the forest.

Callum could make out the four dark silhouettes of his new elven friends gathered around a roaring fire. 

Fiora turned to see them approach. “Hey guys!” she gave them a wave.

Dionne, Terrana & Birch turned to greet them as well.

Brynn, Callum, Brett & Ainsley took seats around the fire.

  
Dionne, the group’s resident foodie had passed around pastries for everyone.

Fiora passed around a few canteens to the newcomers. 

“What’s this?” Callum asked Fiora. 

“It’s forest berry juice... juice that has been fermented.” 

“Oh.”   
“You don’t have to drink it, Callum,” Brynn said softly.

“Is it like wine?”   
“Uhh… yeah. I guess... Does wine relax you, but if you have too much it makes you do stupid things?” Fiora laughed at her own description. 

“So I’ve heard.” Callum chuckled. “I’ll just have a little.”

Fiora poured him a glass and handed it to him.

She proceeded to pour another and shot Brynn a glance.

Brynn rolled her eyes at her friend but nodded.

Fiora passed her a healthy serving. 

“Cheers to friends and even better memories.”

Brett raised his canteen. Everyone else raised their respective glass or fermented juice container. 

“Cheers!” The rest of the group chorused. 

A light breeze swept through the forest sending flames and sparks up from the fire.

The crickets and other night creatures provided relaxing background noise. 

They took turns telling each other about their day.

Everyone listened intently to Callum when it was his turn.

It was so refreshing to hear of another non-elf perspective. 

Callum closed his eyes taking in a mental image of the evening.

He thought about how relaxed and happy he felt.

Although it was not a replacement for Ezran or Rayla, he liked it here. 

It was also nice not to be on the run feeling like you could die at any point. 

There was a comfortable lull in the conversation. 

“Oohhh! What don’t we tell ghost stories!” Terrana clasped her hands together. 

Brynn smiled. She met Callum’s gaze.

He looked so relaxed and comfortable among his new friends.

She nodded at him. He nodded back with a knowing grin.

Brynn knew the group would be wanting to have a bonfire soon.

She also knew that Terrana would always suggest they tell ghost stories. 

Birch and Ainsley told a few ghost stories. 

The elves avoided any stories to do with humans so as to not offend Callum.

“I have one.”

Brynn got up from her seat with a glass vile in hand. 

She walked over the fire and shook the vile over the flames.

The fire changed from its orange and yellow tones to unnaturally green and blue shades. 

The group oohed and ahhhed over the change in the appearance of the fire. 

Brynn started telling the tale of a shapeshifter that lives in a cave outside of the Earthblood forest.

  
“Rumor has it that this elf named Oullie survived the Midnight Dessert, but was never the same after getting lost in the desert wasteland.

Some say his spirit was switched by a soulfang and that is how he got his unholy shapeshifting powers.

Others say it was because he used dark magic out of sheer desperation that night.

In the light of a full moon, legend has it that you should never venture out of the woods alone, or else he will find you and turn into your worst fear. Then-”

  
  


Brynn was interrupted by screaming and thrashing. 

The elves looked on in confusion, horror, or concern _(or all three)_ when they saw Callum fall backward.

He continued making awful guttural noises.

  
Brynn rushed over to him.

Callum rolled onto his side facing away from the group before crouching in pure agony.

He screamed again, head back with his fists in the air.

Under his breath, he muttered,  _ “Manus. Pluma. Volantus. _ ”

Callum’s arms transformed into his mage wings on the spot.

He pretended to stumble then took off into the night sky circling the group before disappearing over the forest.

The group didn’t know what hit them. They were dumbstruck.

Not a second sooner, Callum dropped out of the sky landing behind Terrana. He lunged forward enveloping her in his mage winge. "BOO!"

Terrana let out a scream.

The group roared with laughter. 

Terrana leaped into Birch’s lap from sheer terror.

He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek.

Callum and Brynn double over, tears streaming down their faces.

“Oh my God, you guys!!!” Terrana yelled, now finding the tiniest bit of humor in the prank. 

Callum’s mage wing transformed back into his arms. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

“Bloody hell! That was so cool” Brett was impressed. 

The group settled down and had a second and third round of the fermented juice. 

Callum told them the story of how he got his mage wings at the Storm Spire.

Brynn tried her best to hide her disappointment when Callum told the group about Rayla.

Her tactic was to drink to keep from showing any signs of emotion. 

The juice started to kick in for everyone.    
  
“Let’s go swimming!” Fiora hopped up. “The last one to the river brings the juice for the next fire!” 

The others ran after her Dionne speeding up to meet her before pushing her over. 

It’s probably the reason she had brought the juice to this bonfire.

Brynn stayed back.

She stared into the flames that had already gone back to their natural colors. 

She felt numb. The fermented juice made her feel agitated.

Callum, still sitting watched the group make their way to the river. He smiled at them, then turned his attention to a quiet Brynn.

She wrapped her arms around her shins resting her chin between her knees.

“You don’t want to go swimming?” Callum asked.

“Not in the mood,” Brynn responded without looking away from the fire.

She took a deep breath, unfolded herself, and turned towards Callum.

“Why do you like her so much, Callum?”

Callum was taken aback.

Before he could open his mouth to say anything Brynn spoke again.

“I don’t know, but she seems pretty awful to me.”

Brynn looked back into the fire.

She wanted to get whatever it was off her chest and not look at him.

She didn’t want to see his reaction. 

“I mean, I don’t know her or your relationship… but from what little you have spoken about her it seems like she calls you, “dummy” an awful lot.

That’s not okay! It’s cruel! You're not a dummy by any means!

She abandoned you on your birthday.

You nearly died because you went after her... alone!

Ugh!

What if Brett & I had never found you? What if someone with an ulterior motive had found you instead?

Obviously, she cares about you, but when it fits her.”

Callum sat in shock.

He too was staring into the fire. 

Brynn softened her shoulders.

She exhaled.

Tears of frustration made her way down her cheeks. Most likely exaggerated by the berry juice.

She wiped them quickly off her cheeks. 

“Look, I am sorry, Callum. I really am!

It’s just that you’re so kind. You have incredible untapped power!

You’re incredible overall and you’re destined for greatness.

When I read you, I can feel it... all of it.

Not just your vitals, but your mind, heart, and soul. 

You are so pure! You have no hate in your heart.

It was that moment when we found you in the rain, Callum.

I laid my hands on you and I have never read someone so pure, so kind and so full of love… it moved me to my core."  
  
_Brynn pointed to her chest with all of her four fingers. She pushed away the tears that were trying to escape her._

"My heart responded to you.

I have feelings for you even though I haven't known you for very long.

_ (Sigh) _

You deserved to be treated well with all the love and respect in the world.

It doesn't seem right that you were abandoned and spoken down to by someone who you love so much!

How can you reach your potential with that negativity?

… All I am saying is that you deserve the best.”

  
  
Brynn stood and walked away from the fire.

She stopped a step past a silent, unmoving Callum.

She reached out and touched his shoulder before walking away in the cool of the night. 


	8. The Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rayla is on foot heading to find Callum. 
> 
> It's big feelings time for Callum & Brynn... but big internal feelings time.
> 
> Brett is surprisingly perceptive.  
> Brynn wishes the earth would swallow her whole.

“Be safe,” Ethari said softly as he released Rayla from his embrace. 

“I will.”  
Rayla tried to give him a convincing smile, but the concern in her eyes said otherwise.

Ethari walked over to the enchanted reflecting pool. He leaned over bracing himself with his hands on the cool stone edge. His reflection staring back at him.

Rayla’s lone lotus flower floated in the center of the pool, pinging with every beat of her heart. 

“I will be here if you need anything.”

“Thank you.” Rayla wrapped her arms around Ethari’s waist, resting the side of her head on his chest.

Rayla walked away not looking back, but Ethari watched her until she disappeared into the Moonshadow forest.

_______________

The velvety-soft moss felt like a million needles beneath Brynn’s feet. 

She picked up her pace hurrying out of the forest into the village. She threw the hood of her cloak up over her petite, branch-like horns and pulled it half way in front of her face.  
She wanted to hide whatever unpleasant emotions were being played out on her face. 

The newly falling light rain had cut the drinking and dancing portion of the night market short. The Earthblood party elves started to disperse.

Brynn tucked herself into an alleyway that led to her family’s home.  
Her hand activated the runes on the entrance.  
Once inside she hastily entered her room, closing the door behind her.  
She discarded her now wet cloak on the floor before collapsing on her bed.

Hot tears started to cascade down the sides of her face.  
She allowed her emotions to flow through her.  
It was cathartic. 

Brynn’s head was reeling.

“Gahh!  
Why did YOU have to say all of that?   
Why couldn’t you just let it be?  
Seriously, Brynn?! What did you think? He’d fall madly in love with you and totally forget about his girlfriend?

Now he’ll never want to talk to you again.”

What a horrible thought!

She facepalmed herself twice in a row.  
Mortification was taking the place of her irrational sadness and self-realization. 

“For Garlath’s sake!

I’ll just stay out of the way until he leaves, then I’ll forget all about him.

Easy, no further harm done.”

Brynn applied some oils on her nightstand on her pulse points before applying some to the inside of her palms. She cupped her hands over her nose to inhale the calming, medicinal aroma.  
She focused on the pattern of her Ujjayi Breath before drifting off to sleep.  
Her left arm draped to the ground, the back of her delicate fingers grazed the floor.   
Brynn fell into a deep, not so restless sleep. 

_______________

Callum was in shock.

He stared off into the flames of the dying fire unable to break his gaze even when the logs popped and cracked sending sparks towards the sky.

He sat silently trying to piece together what had just happened.

“...  
Well, she did have a point…

Rayla left without me after we explicitly promised each other that we would search for Viren together…

I still can’t believe she lied to me. It’s exhausting.   
I hate feeling so insignificant and powerless.  
Why didn’t she want me to help her and to be by her side?”

Callum’s mind fought between anger and hope.  
He still loved Rayla but didn’t know what to do or say when he saw her again… if he ever saw her again.

“I hope she’s safe out there.”

His mind replayed Brynn’s words over and over...  
Even though he wasn’t looking directly at her he could sense, almost feel her mounting frustration somehow in a physical sense. 

Maybe if Rayla wasn’t in the picture... Maybe he and Brynn could have had something beautiful.   
She was pretty incredible... and adorable.

He admitted deep down that he felt safe and comfortable with her.  
It was oddly peaceful to be around her and her vibrant earth energy. 

Even on the nights when his frustrations and disappointment with Rayla hit a fever pitch he never considered breaking up with her. 

“Ugh!” Callum slammed the bottom of his clenched fist on the ground.

Callum didn’t know how to act or what to say the next time he saw Brynn.   
Would he have to let her down gently? Were they going to talk about her feelings for him?  
He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable but didn’t want to come across as obtuse.   
Hopefully, it would go unspoken... after all Rayla had his heart. 

“I really wish Ez or Aunt Amaya were here to talk me through this.”

Callum laid back in the grass trying to sort through his thoughts.  
His arms and fingers splayed out.  
He found himself wiggling his fingertips into the soil while avoiding any getting under his nails. 

It was damp and cool to the touch, though he swore he could warm energy radiating into his fingertips.   
It felt like an apologetic, mutual understanding, and the love of friendship. 

His mind shifted again back to Brynn’s words.

“What did she mean that I have great, unlocked potential?”

Asking her would be weird because it would be reminding them of her confession.

His thoughts were interrupted by cold raindrops that were starting to dot his face. 

He also heard the chatter of the Earthblood teens making their way back to the fire.

Callum got up and quickly left the bonfire. He headed toward his guest quarters in the village. 

He did not want them to find him there alone and give them a flimsy excuse on why he was sitting there sans Brynn.

_______________

“So… what happened last night with you & Callum?  
You guys had left the fire before we got back.”

Brett had entered in Brynn’s sun-drenched. 

Brynn turned to look at Brett. She was in a warrior II pose.  
She took a deep breath, bringing her hands to her heart center, before going into chaturanga.  
She hopped both of her feet in between her planted hands before standing up to face her brother.

Brynn frowned and narrowed her eyes at him.  
She honestly didn’t think of what to say if it came up.

“We… I,” she stammered, crossing her arms. “We took off soon after you guys went swimming.

“Uh-huh… so... why did the ground feel so weird when I got back to the bonfire? It had this weird and awkward energy to it… it felt like… I don’t know... word vomit.”

Brett rested his fits on his hips, slightly amused at seeing his sister squirm in discomfort. 

“UGH, BRETT! GAHH! You’re such an earth-eavesdropper!”  
She looked at the ground trying to gather her thoughts… thinking of an excuse… what to say… what to say? 

“Well, if it wasn’t so palpable… and then leaving the fire, heading back home I felt your warm communication line.”

Brynn snapped her head to look directly at Brett, “What?”

“Yeah, it was a line from your fire to your room!  
It felt like you apologized to Callum. You told him that you understand that you can’t be together and that the love you have for him is friendship love.”

Brynn froze… “Did the others feel it?”

“No, I think they were still pretty toasty.” 

“Uhhhh… I… I must have connected with him in my sleep… I didn’t mean to, I woke up with my hand on the floor. My arm was completely numb when I woke up. This is so embarrassing!  
...  
Ugh.... do I have to see him again?”

“Well, I guess you don’t have to, but I do.  
We’re training today.”  
Brett smiled wide at his sister.

Brynn turned red. 

“Okay, well now that I know you’re in love with him, I am so going to tease him about it.”

Brynn smacked Brett so hard on the shoulder that she left a four-fingered red handprint on his tan skin. 

“OWWW! BRYNN WHY!?... … Ugh… well, I guess I deserved that.”  
He rolled his eyes. That smack wasn’t totally warranted. 

Brett rubbed his shoulder frowning at Brynn.  
“Let’s go have breakfast. Dad wants to talk to us.”

“Okay, but please do NOT say anything to Callum.  
I am so embarrassed!  
He has a girlfriend and I can’t and won’t do anything about it.” 

Brynn followed Brett into the dining area.

She was thinking of how to avoid Callum until he left the Earthblood forest...  
It would kill her not to see him again…

Everything about him was cute and so worthy of all the cuddles... The way his hair framed his face, his smile, the way she fantasized how his scarf would feel against her fingers when she pulled him in for a kiss & and his big dreamy green eyes… *sigh*

She didn’t even care that he was destined for greatness… not that she fully knew what it meant. She could just feel something awesome under his layers of self-doubt and hurt.   
She didn’t care about that… she loved him the way he was without the greatness... Sweet and handsome, Callum….

Brynn definitely had to avoid him at all costs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your kind words & support!  
> It seriously keeps me going! 
> 
> Chapters 9 & 10 will be big!  
> Hoping I can get them done before the weekend.


	9. The Sendoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HAPPENING!... Kind of....

_“Hey, Callum,_

_It’s super lonely without you and Rayla here._   
_Besides that, it’s been King-ness as usual. (haha)_

_I’m glad to hear that you’re doing well in the Earthblood first but sad to hear that you were injured._

_I really hope you find Rayla soon! Please be careful._

_Keep me posted when you can._

_I miss you! Please get back as soon as you can._

_Let me know if you need anything._

_Love,_   
_Ez_

_PS: I love the furry little courier from Xadia! He is so cute!!_   
_He requested three jelly tarts, then took a nap before returning._   
_I loved him. Bait, not so much.”_

Callum rolled up Ezran’s letter. Even though he was missing Ez terribly, he smiled at his words.

He would be meeting Brett soon to work on a few more Earth arcanum lessons.  
Callum felt more confident with each learned skill, even the ones that were almost intuitive.

He was not feeling so confident about the situation with Brynn.  
Maybe Brett would have some insight? Though that might be weird since he is her twin after all.

Callum left his quarters

_______________

“Hi Dad,” Brynn said, sitting down at the family's exquisite elven craftsmanship burl wood table.

Brett grabbed a fruit from the bowl in the center of the table before he sat to the left of Brynn.

Their Dad, Terry sat at the head of the table reading some scrolls.

“Good morning you two,” Terry looked up from what he was reading.

Just then a slender female Earthblood elf appeared from the kitchen holding a tray of breakfast foods and two piping hot golden milk lattes.  
She placed the tray down before the twins, serving them each a latte.

“Thank you, Meadow.” The twins said in unison.  
Brett was already digging into the breakfast tray.  
She nodded at them before returning to the kitchen.

Brynn picked up the latte in her hands, the heat of the clay mug comforted her.

“So, how is the human boy doing with his lessons, Brett?”

“Good, he’s doing surprisingly well.”

“I didn’t think humans were capable of primal magic.”

“I know, but he’s the real deal.”

“Interesting. Brynn, is the boy healthy enough to return on his quest?”

Brynn choked on her latte and coughed.

“Uhh… I think so.”  
She totally forgot to do a reading on him… she definitely didn’t want to now and have it be confused with an excuse to touch him.

“Good! We should have a going away party for him! A festival?”

Brynn coughed again, the latte must have gone down the wrong pipe.

“And you should be in charge of it, Brynn. You throw such great parties.”

Brynn froze, frantically thinking of some excuse to get out of this.

She noticed Brett turned the whole half of his upper body to watch her try to get out of this one… his left upper arm was resting on the table while supporting his cheek with the top part of his fist.

His face etched in mischievous anticipation. He was awful!

“I… I… uhh… I am... going out of town to visit a friend... Yea, a friend in the Skywing territory.

“You don’t know any Skywing elves,” Brett chided.

She gritted her teeth under lips tightly pressed together as her nostrils flared. She would give anything to slap him upside the head!

“Well, shows how much you know.”  
Wow, what a great comeback, Brynn.

“But, he’s basically Brett & your guest…  
Nope, it’s final. He is a guest in the Earthblood forest and we will show him a good time tonight before he leaves.”

“Fuuuuuuuddgeeee.” She screamed internally… Brett still eyeing her with a mischievous smile.  
She settled for kicking his calf under the table.

“OWWWW!”

“Shhhh! ...okay, fine. I will help.” Brynn got up from the table to leave.  
This was super annoying… at least she could coordinate and not have to take part in the party. There was always something that needed attention at parties.

Brynn took off to go favorite spot in the forest to destress before having to plan a party for that night.

_______________

Callum had made it to the glade before Brett had arrived.

“Hey, mate. How are you doing?”

“Okay, I guess. What are you going to teach me today?”

“Some beginner earth manipulation stuff.” Brett took a good look at Callum.

“But first, I want you to face away from me. Sit on the ground and place your hands flat on the ground.”

Callum looked puzzled but complied.

Brett followed suit. He planted his hand firmly on the ground and spoke using his mind.  
 _“So, can you hear me?”_

Callum turned his head to the side. “Did you say something?”

“No.”

“I - I’m pretty sure you said something.”

“Nope. Just focus on the trees.”

Callum started at the swirly-textured bark of the trees that were about 15 feet away from him.

_“Your human mage wings are kind of weird.”_

“HEY! You DID just talk!!” Callum was getting annoyed.

“No, I didn’t”

_“So I was right… Brynn did speak to you last night“_

“WHAT?” Callum turned to face Brett.

Brett just smiled at him. “You, my friend are fluent in Earthlepathy.”  
“Eartha-what?”

“Callum, after Brynn left, did you feel anything? Did you hear her speak to you even though she wasn’t around?”

“I - I think so?! It was more of a feel, less of a conversation.” Callum nervously wrung his hands.

“Uh-huh. Well, it’s an Earthblood elf thing, but we can communicate with each other using the earth as a conductor. You have the ability too!”

“That’s SO cool.” He brought both hands in front of his face to examine them. He felt a little foolish afterward as there were no physical changes to his hands.

“Okay... well, onto the real lesson. I’m going to teach you how to manipulate or “bend” the earth to your advantage.”

“I’m ready!” A very enthusiastic and even more confident Callum got into a ridiculous battle stance.

Brett rolled his eyes but laughed.

_______________

Rayla walked northeast in the direction of the Storm Spire.  
She was between the Skywing territories and would soon be entering the Earthblood territories. She could tell from the distinctive bark on the trees and the runes on the marker boulders.

“I hope I’m not too late.”

She was getting worried since it had been five days since she heard from Lujanne.

“I hope he’s alright and not in some cave dying of an animal attack.”

Little did she know that it almost had been the case.

“What am I going to say to him? What if he hates me? How do I even explain myself?”

Rayla stopped to get some water from a freshwater spring that she had stumbled upon and to rest for a few minutes.

She had to focus on finding Callum, but her thoughts were turning toxic. “What if he never wants to see me again?”

_______________

“So, you said all that to him?” Terrana questioned Brynn with wild amusement.

Brynn had run into Terrana on her way out of town to head to the secluded lake, her favorite place in the whole forest.

“Yes! It’s so embarrassing, I know.”

Brynn had to admit it was good to talk to Terrana even though she was trying to avoid anyone on her way to the lake.  
Terrana had pestered her into telling her why she looked so out of sorts.

Brynn knew they had almost made it to the lake by the distinctive sound of the teal water crickets. They had a softer, sleepier sound. They were more relaxing to listen to than a regular cricket.

“Well, I mean you haven’t known him for that long.”

“I know, I know. It’s even worse because of that fact. I feel so foolish. I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Brynn, don’t be so hard on yourself. He’s foreign, he’s very cute... I mean... that smooth skull... He clearly possesses some pretty cool arcanum power… even though the wing joke was NOT cool!”

She huffed.

Brynn stifled a giggle.

Terrana turned her attention back to her friend.

“What I am trying to get at is that it’s not super uncommon for a healer to fall for her patient.”

“Oh… oh, I didn’t even think of that.” Brynn paused.

“I am not saying you don’t have feelings for him… I am just saying maybe it’s why it all happened so fast. Just promise me you’ll go easy on yourself. He seems pretty chill.  
And don’t avoid him. I am sure you’ll both be fine when you see each other next.”

Brynn flinched. She didn’t even want to think about it.

“Also, I’ll help you with the party.  
We all will!  
You know Dionne never misses an opportunity to wow people with his food.”  
Both of the girls laughed.

“Okay. Thank you so much! I would be awesome to have help.”

“You’ve got it!  
Brynn, don’t worry so much. This isn’t like you.”

Terrana wrapped her arms around her sweet mess of friends, giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“I won’t.”

“Okay, well, I am going to go corral the troops.”

She left Brynn alone with her thoughts at the grove entrance to the lake.

Brynn walked underneath an organic arch made up of ancient tree roots and flowering ivy.

She stared out over the lake. The mid-morning sun reflecting off the subtle movements in the water created by the soft breeze.  
Somehow the air smelled a little less stuffy here.

Brynn’s shoulder released some of their tension.  
She picked out a sunny spot in the soft moss to lie down.  
She closed her eyes listening to the water lap at the shore.

Focusing on her breath, she took a moment to relax before she went into mentally listing out what she had to do for tonight.

“Mind if I join you?”

Brynn froze in cold terror, only her eyes moved to open.

“Sure…”

Callum laid down in the moss opposite Brynn. He rested his head diagonally just inches across from hers.  
It was a little too close for comfort for Brynn.

“How did you find me?”

“Oh, uh… I took a walk after hoping to find you. I bumped into Terrana. She told me I could find you here.

Ugh… Brynn rolled her eyes. Such a good friend.

“Uhh… I..” Brynn’s stammering was cut off from Callum's voice in her mind.

_“Can you hear me?”_

_“Yes. How did you...?”_

_“It was you the other night. I could sense your feelings I guess after you went home. Brett showed me this morning testing to see if I could use Earth-o-lepathy!”_

_“Earthlepathy.”_

_“Right!”_

Brynn smirked.  
 _“Well, that is super impressive. Look at you… all grown up and learning the Earth arcanum.”_

Callum chuckled out loud breaking the calm sereneness of the lake.

“I just want to say that I am sorry for my outburst last night.” Brynn wanted this apology to be made out loud.

“It was terrible for me to assume anything... It’s not like I have been privy to any of your conversations with your girlfriend... nor will I ever be.  
I was just going off of what I perceived.  
I am also sure she had a good reason for leaving you at the Moon Nexus…” Brynn rolled her eyes.

“...And I am sure she says, ”dummy” in the sweetest, most affectionate way, but I still don’t like it. You know… it’s along the lines of how self-deprecating humor is harmful.

We have a saying in the Earthblood territories… If you want a plant to thrive, you must nurture it with water, sunlight, and kind words.  
Starving a plant of water, sunlight, and insulting it results in a sick or dead plant.

Do you know what I mean?”

“Yes.”

“Good… And... Ugh… here it goes… I am sorry for basically confessing any “feelings” I have for you. It’s not fair… especially since you have a girlfriend. I’m beyond embarrassed.”

Brynn was beyond thankful she was staring at the clouds in the sky instead of his face.

“It’s okay. I… ughh, well it’s flattering. I’m not going to lie, it boosts my confidence.”

“Well, I am glad I could help with that at least.”

Callum and Brynn laid in silence, both of them watching the clouds pass for a few moments.

Callum planted his palms into the soil past the moss...  
“Also, what did you mean that I have greatness inside of me?”

“Callum, you can just ask me out loud.”

“Uhh… sorry. What did you mean that I have greatness inside of me?”

“I am not 100% sure. It’s like there is this warm, vibrant ball of energy inside you. It’s pure. I just feel you’re going to do great things, Callum. You already are.”

Callum rolled on his side propping his head on his fist. He looked at Brynn.  
Brynn tipped her head back to look at him.

Ugh… he was awfully cute.

“Okay.” Callum smiled at her.

“Well, you’ll have to let me know when you unlock your limitless power.”

Callum laughed.

“At least you know how to reach me.”  
Brynn extended her arm backward with her hand out, Callum’s hand met hers, their fingers grazing lingering only for a few seconds before Brynn withdrew her hand. His touch still tingling on her skin.

“I just want you to know how special you are, Callum.

I was able to sense the self-doubt in you and that broke my heart.

You deserve great things!

You deserved to be watered, to soak in the sunlight, and to always hear kind words.  
You deserve to grow…

And yea... I’ll admit it, you’re super adorable.”

Brynn blushed crimson, ignoring Callum’s eyes on her.

Callum let Brynn’s sweet, warm, and nurturing words soak into his mind.

How could you not love this wise, but wild Earthblood treasure?  
He wanted to remember this moment and tuck it away for when he was ever going through doubt.

“Did Brett tell you that we’re hosting a party in your honor tonight?”

“Yes! You guys are so amazing! It’s going to be so much fun!”

“Alright. Let’s get back to the village.”

As soon as they stood up, Callum gave a very unsuspecting Brynn a hug.  
She melted.

“Friends?” She asked a little awkwardly after the break-in their embrace.

“Yes.” Callum laughed. “Really good, amazing Earthblood friends.”

They smiled at each other.

Brynn felt at ease. She made peace in her mind.

As Callum and Brynn walked back to the village, anyone within earshot could hear them in hysterics over Terrana’s reaction to his mage wing stunt.

They were going to be okay.

_______________

“That goes there, this goes here.”  
Brynn really did have a knack for parties.

The evening's festivities were about to start around dusk.

Brynn surveyed the glade that was drenched in the late afternoon sun.

Lantern lights were strung around the perimeter of the trees. They were fashioned using two leaves with fireflies illuminating them, alternating with large purple glowing flowers.

Torches lie the inner perimeter.

The band was set up for entertainment.  
Little by little the families of the village were bringing dishes and juice to share.

Terrana got the teens to pitch in and it was her idea to have every family in attendance to bring a dish.  
Fiora and Dionne were fussing over the organizing of the dishes.

Brett and Birch were manipulating or “bending” the earth to create seating. Callum was helping by flexing his new “bending” muscles.  
Callum had insisted on helping though they all told him not to, seeing that he was the guest of honor.  
He was all ready to leave them.  
Once they got back in the village she read his body again. He was on the mend. It made her happy, but also sad at the same time.

Ainsley and Terrana were doing last-minute checks of everything.

Brynn paused to look around her friends and family at the glade.  
She was pleased with how everything was coming together.  
She was so grateful to have such an amazing support system. The evening was going off without a hitch.

Brynn slipped out of the glade as everything was going as planned.

_______________

At dusk, the entire village had come out to attend Callum’s send-off party.

The band was playing upbeat tunes. People were starting to make plates of food. Everyone seemed to be in great spirits. The Earthblood elves knew how to have a good time.

A silence fell over the crowd as Terry the village chief got up to speak.

Callum, Brett, Ainsley, Fiora, Dionne, Birch & Teranna made their way to the front of the crowd.  
Brett surveyed the crowd.  
“Where’s Brynn?” mouthed Brett to Terrana.  
She shrugged.

“I would like to take a moment to acknowledge our human visitor, Prince Callum of Katolis.  
We hope you had a great time here in the Earthblood and had a chance to fully heal and leave a few Earth arcanum things.”

“Thank you, Chief! It has been wonderful! I have never felt so welcomed… anywhere! Thank you all so, so much” Callum shouted in order to project his voice to the large crowd.  
It also helped that he was one and a half drinks into Fiora’s fermented juice.  
…

“That's it? Ugh! I swear Dad just had us put on this party as an excuse to have a party.”  
Brynn thought to herself and rolled her eyes.

However, one look at Callum & her friends having a great time was totally worth it.

Brynn refocused her gaze, steadied herself, and narrowed in on her target.

“Yeah, and that’s how I taught Mr. Prince Mage-y Callum here how to Earth-”

_**WOOSH-** _

Brett fell forward on his face, a vine wrapped around his right ankle to his mid-calf.

Brynn dropped out of the tree and reached over to lightly slap Brett on his cheek.

“HA! That’s what you get for being such a jerk today!” Brynn landed on the ground behind him, the other end of the vine in her right hand, wrapped around her forearm.

Their friends doubled over in laughter.  
Twin antics.

When Brynn stood up from her landing stance there was a gasp, an “ohhh” and a “wow” from her circle of friends.

She wore a flowy forest green silk off-the-shoulder top. The silk at her biceps was being held together by thin gold cuffs that were clearly made for her.  
Her midriff exposed slightly before being covered by a matching forest green mid-calf tulip skirt.  
Her hair was half up, half down with a crystal-embellished thin tiara-like headband. Her neck and wrists were adorned with thin, delicate gold chains. She was radiant, but not outdone by her clothing.

“Let’s get this party started!”  
All of the Earthblood teens cheered.  
Now Brynn just had to get on their level.

After a few glasses of the juice, the teens made their way to where the dancing was.  
They were all having such a great time.

Birch pulled Callum into the crook of his arm. “Mate, you’re going to do amazing stuff! Just… just don’t forget about us. Okay?”

“Okay! I won’t” Calum laughed… it seems that some of them had gotten into the juice a little more than others.

Fiora and Ainsley fussed over Callum. They were going to bring him food and supplies the next morning.

Callum took a moment to soak all of this love and happy energy. He thought he might need it for tough days ahead. Tougher days to fight Viren side by side with Rayla.  
However, he pushed the thought way, He didn’t want to let the thought of Viren ruin his final night in the Earthblood territories with his new friends.

He grabbed a beverage and headed back to the circle of friends who were now dancing… surprisingly well for some of them who had been so under the influence of the juice.  
Callum hesitated but joined in the dancing because Terrana had pulled him into the circle.  
He just went for it. He could feel self-conscious later.

_______________

Rayla was quickly nearing the Earthblood territory.

She saw the firelight and heard music in the distance.

She decided to check it out to make sure she was safe in the woods.

Rayla crept closer to the party, she hid behind trees on the ground. She didn’t want to be in the trees because it would have been easier for her to get caught.

She got a better look. She squinted… “Earthblood elves… pshhh… always celebrating something stupid.  
Her eyes got wide as she focused in on a familiar form… “Callum?”  
… She edged in to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. She wanted to run to him, but took a step back and gasped.  
_______________

The night was starting to wind down. Most of the village elders had turned in for the night.  
The teens and a few stragglers were still going strong… or as Brett liked to call it, “raging.”

Brynn was filled with the warm glow of happiness. It showed on her face. The night has been so blissful. She pretended that Callum wasn’t leaving them tomorrow.  
Her friends took turns dancing with each other and giving Brynn little signs of support and love. It was obvious to everyone how she felt about Callum. They would all be there tomorrow, the next day after that and for weeks afterward if she ever needed any of them.

Though Brynn was thrilled to have Callum as a good friend she knew that she would have wanted them to be more than friends, but that wasn’t in the cards.  
After all, you don’t throw yourself off the Storm Spire to save someone on a gamble.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a more relaxed Callum who was enjoying himself immensely.  
He grabbed Brynn’s forearm with his left hand, his right hand closed in on the small of her back. He pulled her in closer to him, before twirling her.  
She smiled. She felt so comfortable with him.

Callum laughed.  
Brynn looked a bit pleasantly shocked.

He didn’t want there to be any awkwardness in between them.  
He knew she wouldn’t approach him to dance so four juices in he decided to engage her.

Brynn laughed at how silly Callum was being. Partly blaming it on the juice.  
She knew he was being overly kind to her.  
If it wasn’t for their conversation that morning she may have gotten some big feelings, mixed feelings.

Whatever it was they were both going to enjoy each other's company… as friends at the party.

_______________

“Here I am worried about his safety and he’s here partying it up with Earthbloods! Ugh… humans...”

For the past few minutes, Rayla could see only Callum… everyone else might as well have been a blur.

Rayla dodged through the glade trying her best to stay out of view.  
She didn’t have a full moon to her advantage.

“Just a few steps closer…”

She stopped in back of Callum.

He had just been hugging someone.

“Callum?”

Callum spun around in shock.

“Rayla!?”

Rayla noticed the Earthblood elf who had been on the receiving end of Callum’s embrace, now behind him…


	10. Big Feelings Time

The remaining Earthblood party crowd had gone from jovial to on-edge defense.

The energy shift was palpable.

Callum could feel the earth beneath his feet tense, seizing his heels.

Each present Earthblood elf sobered in an instant, readying themselves for a fight.

In a fraction of a second, Brynn stepped forward to align with Callum. 

_ Not an inch behind him, not an inch in front of him.  _

Ready to protect him, she instinctively got into her fight stance.

_ Even though she had a gift for healing, she was trained to fight alongside her twin. _

Her body was ready to attack before her mind truly unwrapped what was happening in front of her eyes.

Rayla reached for her blades, which put the Earthbloods into near-attack mode.

She hesitated... they were  _ fellow _ elves.

The was a deafening silence that cut through the glade. 

Everyone suddenly became aware of the chill of that evening.

Brynn’s mind caught up with her… _ Rayla? _ Was she really here? 

Her blood ran fridged.

She took a few steps back before turning and ran out of the glad.

Terrana and Ainsley took off after her.

The small crowd of Earthblood elves released themselves from their attack pose.

Rayla surveyed the elves in the glade before falling into Callum

___

“Callum, thank heavens you’re alright.”

Rayla wrapped her arms around his neck.

Callum reciprocated, embracing her around her back.

Both Callum and Rayla couldn’t hold back their tears. 

“Rayla, I’ve missed you so much.”

He tightened his grip on her. If he pulled her in any closer she wouldn’t be able to breathe.

“Why did you leave?”

___

When they are released from their embrace, Callum quickly scanned his surroundings. All the Earthblood elves had vanished from the glade.

Callum reached for Rayla’s forearms, placing his underneath hers. He cradled her elbows in his hands. 

“Rayla, Why did you leave? Why did you leave me? After everything, we discussed at the Moon Nexus… How could you?”

Rayla freed herself from Callum’s hold.   
  
“Callum, I… I couldn’t risk losing you.”

Callum inhaled deeply, exhaled, and turned his head inwards towards his right shoulder.

“And you thought I would be okay with losing you…?

I had a taste of what that was like at the Storm Spire…

It was the worst four seconds of my life.”

Tears were starting to fall down Rayla’s cheeks. She looked crestfallen. 

“You’re selfish, Rayla. You never think of anyone else’s feelings or the consequences caused by your actions.”

  
Callum sighed.

“The night you left the Moon Nexus, you didn’t consider, “us”. You only considered, “yourself.”

Not only that but you lied to me! We were supposed to search for Viren together.”

“I don’t know... I think keeping you safe was being considerate. Preserving you for your brother… I think that was pretty considerate.”

Rayla placed her hands on her hips. She was getting frustrated. 

Callum put up his hand.

“Rayla, just stop!

You don’t get it… 

What kind of life is worth living if I don’t have you?”

Rayla eased up. She could feel the sincerity in his voice. 

Fresh tears again. She couldn’t keep her tears to herself after seeing Callum well up.

Callum spoke coolly.

“We’ll figure this out later… We’re leaving the Earthblood forest tomorrow.

You'll resume searching for Viren… but this time we’ll be together.”

He turned to walk back to the village. His head was reeling. He needed to sort through his feelings.

Rayla reached her hand out to him, but he was already walking away.    
She wanted to follow him into the village but stayed back. She knew he was hurt deeply. 

This would require a heartfelt, big feelings conversation.

“Ugh.”

Rayla headed back in the woods to set up camp when she was stopped short.

A dark figure dropped out from the tree in front of her.

She gasped.

The figure stood up, looking Rayla in the eyes.

She didn’t have time to react. 

“Wow, you really did a number on him, mate.”

“What?”

“I’m talking about your boy, Callum! You have a lot of explaining to do… But that’s neither here nor there. Come with me, I will find you a place to stay in the village.”

Dionne had been hiding in the treetops, originally he stayed behind to make sure Callum was safe, but he had gotten engrossed in the drama playing out below. 

He felt a little sorry for Rayla and decided to set her up with accommodations for that evening.

Rayla followed Dionne into the village. 

She didn’t have the mental capacity to yell at him for spying on them. 

_______________

Brynn stared into the fire.

She sat frozen in the dark, on the floor in front of a large hearth, not quite being able to speak.

Ainsley placed a mug of hot tea into her hands and Terrana draped a blanket over her shoulders.

Each girl settling down to sit on either side of their sad friend. Terrana reached over to Brynn and gave her shoulder a squeeze. 

Brett stood in the living room doorway at the far end of the room, opposite the hearth.

He wanted to keep an eye on his sister.

It was evident to everyone in the teen Earthblood circle that Brynn had fallen for Callum.

Not that anyone thought he was going to stay in the village forever, but no one had expected Rayla to show up either. 

“I’m okay, really. You guys don’t have to fuss over me.”

Brynn broke her gaze from the fire, giving each of her friends a semi-convincing smile. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Ainsley asked.

“No, not really…

I mean... he’s  _ leaving _ tomorrow.”   
  


_ Her voice shook. _

“He was  _ always _ leaving... regardless if he was going alone or with his girlfriend.

I never thought he’d forget about her and stay.

He’s destined for bigger things well outside of the realm of this forest.”

“I know, but you care for him so much, Bry- “

Brynn simultaneously turned her head and put her hand to stop Teranna’s words.

“It was never meant to be. I can’t change that.

Seriously… I will be fine.

It was stupid of me to even think of the possibility of us being together, nevermind admitting my feelings for him or acting love a love-drunk idiot. UGHHH… I am such an idiot… the way I’ve acted… I just can’t…”

Big tears cascaded down Brynn’s cheeks warm with fresh embarrassment. She squeezed her eyes shut. 

“I hope you all don’t think less of me.”

“Oh, Garlath, no!” Ainsley cooed reassuring her friend.

“Honestly we didn’t think you would ever fall in love with anyone… you’ve never shown any feelings for anyone besides pure friendship until Callum came along.”

Brett quietly left the room.

“Yeah! Well, it’s so cliche, but it’s better to have loved and lost… you know the saying.” Terrana chirped. 

“Haha… well… not lost so much as haven’t had.” Brynn sighed. She felt a little ridiculous. 

“Well, please don’t remind me of this or how “sulky” I am being. I don’t want to remember how foolish I was… well, am being. I just want to remember Callum fondly as an incredible friend. A cute friend.” A smile played on her lips.

Just then Brett entered the room from a door to the right of the hearth with a tray in his hand.

He took in the sight in front of him. His friend, his sister and his girlfriend. He loved them all so much, just in different ways.

For a second he looked at their faces, eyes looking up at him. The firelight playing on each of their faces. Brynn’s tears had started to dry.

He glanced above their heads, their bodies casting dark shadows on the back wall contrasting with the ever-moving firelight. Brynn’s shadow was somehow a bit taller than Terrana’s & Ainsley’s.

He saw their shadows as a representation of them. All tall, strong, all incredible in their own unique abilities, but it seemed Brynn’s heart was being forged in this fire. 

“Here.” Brett placed a tray in front of the girls.

It was filled with whatever Brett could find in the kitchen. An unorganized mix of sweet pastries, salty snacks, and fruit juices.

He handed Brynn a pastry. “This was the last one! It might be a little state. It’s been there since breakfast. 

Brynn took it. “Thank you, Brett! My favorite!”

She eyed the strawberry turnover before taking a bite, “Mmm… it’s still good! Just barely stale.” Brynn smiled at Brett. He looked pleased with himself. 

The girls thanked him before digging into the tray.

  
Brett sat down next to Ainsley, putting his arm around her. 

_______________

Callum laid awake in bed. He couldn’t believe Rayla found him. Half of him was relieved and happy, the other half was hurt, angry, and untrusting. 

_ “Was she looking for me? _

_ Even if she had been she still left in the first place. _ ” 

…

His eyes fluttered.

He felt so unsettled. There were too many emotions to sort through.

_ “We’ll figure this out tomorrow.” _

After tossing and turning, he eventually drifted off to sleep.

_______________

“Here you are.” Dionne pushed the door in for Rayla.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah, no worries. Have a good night.” Dionne said before leaving Rayla.

Rayla stepped into the guest chambers lit by a fire in the fireplace.

She looked around. 

_ “I wonder if Callum has been staying in a room like this.” _

She wondered what Callum had been up to since leaving the Moon Nexus. What he was doing in the Earthblood forest.  _ “Seems like he was chummy with the Earthbloods.” _

_ “Seems like they care about him too… who was that girl?” _

Rayla sat on the edge of the bed before falling back rather dramatically, her arms splayed. 

_ “Ugh, I hope he isn’t going to hate me for too much longer.”  _

  
Rayla curled up in bed under the covers closing her eyes.  _ “I hope I can make this right.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recently found out that people HATE the love triangle trope!   
> I don't totally consider this a love triangle per se.  
> Callum isn't choosing Brynn or Rayla. He already chose Rayla.   
> I felt the need to create Brynn to instill confidence in Callum in multiple ways.   
> I also wanted Callum to have a good time with the fun-loving EBEs. He hasn't been outside of his circle alone in TDP. 
> 
> Hopefully whoever is reading this transitional chapter likes it!
> 
> Next up: Callum & Rayla will be leaving the Earthblood forest together.


	11. The Departure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for all the love, support, comments & kudos!  
> I really appreciate it!
> 
> This is the final chapter of this story.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> I am going to take a break and read instead of writing.  
> Let me know if I should continue with book two following Callum and Rayla.

“Aagghh”

Brynn shut her eyes tightly and shielded the morning sun with her arm.

“You have to get up, we’re running behind,” urged Terrana.

Brynn pulled her blanket over her head, her horns peeked out. “I’m going to stay here.

“No, you’re not.” Ainsley pulled the blanket off of Brynn from the foot of her bed.

“You are so mean! I think I’ve done enough. Really. I just need to be by myself.”

Brynn woke up five times through the night. Her sleep was restless.

She wasn’t ready to face reality.

Callum was leaving today. Probably leaving her life forever... 

Although they could use the physical earth as a means of communication, she wasn’t going to call on him just to “check-in.”

It wouldn’t be proper and could come off as needy. That wasn’t Brynn’s modus operandi.

She might have been able to be strong to say goodby to him in-person, but now that his girlfriend, _Rayla_ was in the Earthblood Forest there was no way she was going to show her face.

“Alright, but really Brynn, he was _your_ guest. You brought him here and healed him. Personally, I think it’d be rude to stay in your room all day.” Ainsley said while folding the linens she had used that night sleeping on Brynn’s floor.

That didn’t phase Brynn.

“I have to get going to the apothecary. After all, I need to put together the pack of supplies that YOU had promised him.

Brynn flashed Ainsley her, “sorry, not sorry” tight-lipped smile.

Terrana piped up, “I have to go too. I promised Brett I would meet him at the glade.”

“Why do you... Nevermind. I don’t want to know,” Brynn said, turning to lay on her side. 

Terrana and Ainsley left Brynn to sulk.

_______________

“Okay, Callum. You’re like _“this,”_ when you want to be like, _“that.”_ Brett adjusted Callum’s earth bending stance. 

Brett had asked Callum via Earthlepathy to meet him for a final lesson in the glade that morning.

When Callum arrived there was still dew on the grass.

“Like _this_?”

“Good, much better!”

Callum smiled.

He was soaking in his final lesson with Brett. 

He took a deep breath and honed into his senses and emotions.

The earth smelled fresh, damp, and homey.

It made his heart leap. 

He really listened to the birds in the forest and felt the cool breeze across his face only to be immediately warmed by the morning sun. 

  
He was going to miss this place and these elves... His new friends. 

It was bittersweet.

He was sad to be leaving the Earthblood forest.

He was happy that he was reunited with Rayla, although the sheer excitement and joy he should have felt were marred by distrust.

The additional lingering feeling was fear.

He was anxious about what they could come across when they found Viren. 

Callum shook himself of his thoughts when he saw a figure entering the glade waving at him and Brett.

“Morning you two.” Terrana approached them.

“Callum, I am going to have Terrana teach you the spells and incantations that Brynn didn't get a chance to reach you.”  
  
“Thank you guys so much! I am so lucky to have met you all and that you found me passed out on the ground in the rain.” Callum shrugged.

Terrana grinned at Callum. “Okay, we’ll start with a simple wound aid spell.”

“ _Why isn’t Brynn here teaching me this?”_ Callum thought.

Not that he was ungrateful, he assumed Brynn would come to teach him. He wanted the opportunity to make sure she was going to be okay. _“I wonder why she isn’t here.”_

Terrana went on with her lesson not noticing Callum’s temporary distraction. 

_______________

_“Ugh, where is he?”_

Rayla tapped her fingers while leaning on the windowsill. 

She was hoping to catch Callum walking out of his chambers but must have missed him before she camped out at the window.

Ainsely walked by and caught sight of Rayla. She winced. 

She wasn’t afraid of Rayla, she was empathetically feeling for Brynn.

Rayla immediately moved away from the window acting like she wasn’t waiting, staring out of the window.

Ainsley waved at her through the glass.

“Ugh…” Rayla opened the door to speak with Ainsley. 

Before Rayla could speak, Ainsley spoke. :If you’re looking for Callum he’s in the glade with Brett.”  
  
“Thanks,” mustered Rayla.

Ainsley walked four doors down to the apothecary. 

“Rayla left her room to head down to the glade once she saw that Anisney was out of sight.

_______________

“Guess I should get up now.” Brynn, still lying in bed, put her left foot on the floor… 

Was she being silly? Should she just go to see Callum? “Nah…”

She walked over to a tray that Medow must have brought into her room when she fell back to sleep after the first left.

Brynn selected a strawberry turnover.

Even though it wasn’t a magical berry and something found in the human kingdoms, she still loved it. 

She scanned the room. Something caught her attention on her ornate, yet organically carved desk.

She placed the pastry down and went to the object that was calling her.

She opened a drawer that she had filled with items that her grandmother had given her.

Recipes for potions and pastries, vials of rare dried plants & some memorable items.

Brynn rummaged through the drawer her hand searching for something that was emitting energy. An energy that only she could feel.

She pulled out what looked like a compact Vegan leather-bound, rectangular case. It was tied together with a shell button closure. She opened it to survey the contents.

She gasped. “How could I have forgotten about this?” 

Brynn let out a long sigh… “Now I _have_ to go see Callum.”

She really had planned on staying back, but she felt compelled to give this case to him.

“Thanks, Gram.” She rolled her eyes, but the sign was clear. 

She collected three more items from the drawer before leaving her room.

_______________

All of the Earthblood teens were a buzz in the glade. 

Brett, Ainsley, Dionne, Fiora, Birch & Terrana took turns talking to Callum and saying their goodbyes.

Brett had gone over some last-minute techniques with Callum before the rest of the teens had joined them to send Callum and Rayla off. 

“I’m going to miss you, mate!”

Callum hugged Brett. He could tell Brett didn't want to get too emotional. 

“Thank you for being a great mentor.” 

Rayla, although present, kept her distance a few feet behind Callum. She truly felt like an outsider the way the Earthblood teens were fawning over and reminiscing with him. 

Dionne took note and went to make conversation with her so she wouldn’t feel uncomfortable. 

He also handed her a pack of food for their journey that he was originally planning to give to Callum. 

Ainsley gave Callum a fully stocked apothecary pack.

“We loved having you here, Callum. Please be safe. If you ever find yourself in the Earthblood territories again, make sure you come back and visit us!” She gave him a hug. 

“Thank you so much! Thank you for everything. You all have gone above and beyond for me.”

Callum got a little misty-eyed but gave them a big heartfelt smile.   
  
Again Callum noticed Brynn’s absence but didn’t want to ask any of the teens where she was or why she wasn’t there to see him off.

“Okay… I’m feeling this… it needs to happen… GROUP HUG.” Terrana pulled Callum & Ainsley in for a hug, All the other elves joined in.

Rayla was slightly taken aback. This wasn’t Moonshadow “touchy-feely” behavior. 

She stayed back from the group hug happening around Callum, but no one noticed.

After they broke apart, Callum tried holding back his tears but succumbed to wiping his eyes with the back of his fingerless gloves. 

“Okay, well I guess that’s th-” Callum stopped short. 

The Earthblood elves started to part to let Brynn through. Naturally, they cleared a direct path to Callum.

Brynn approached Callum. She looked up and smiled at him.

Callum's smile widened as soon as he saw her. 

“Sorry, I’m late.”

  
  
Ainsley snorted at Brynn’s thinly veiled apology. Brynn ignored it. 

“I wanted you to have this.”  
Brynn opened the case so Callum could see.   
  
He ran his fingers over the contents. 

“Wow!”  
  
“These were my grandmother’s earth pigment paints.

She didn’t use them much.

She gave them to me when I was younger, but I barely used them because I was really getting interested in potions.”

“Thank you so much.”

Callum was stunned by the gorgeous colors of each individual palette. Pigments the color of the rainbow made from all organic flora found in the Earthblood territories.

“Just add water.” Brynn smiled.

“The nice thing is that the colors dry pretty quick and so do the colors on parchment. Perfect for on the go. Also, the colors won’t destroy your clothes because they don’t leak. 

Callum was shocked.

Brynn handed him the three additional gifts. 

“Here is a stack of artisan parchment. Each page is slightly different and unique.

Here is the brush set & here is an amber pendant.”  
  
Callum looked closely at the pendant. 

Brynn piped up, “It’s like a mini primal stone, just frozen in time.” 

“I can’t take all of this.” 

“Yes, you can, Callum! I wouldn’t have given it to you if I didn’t want you to have it!”

“Thank you so much. Thank you for every-”

Before Callum could finish his sentence, Brynn walked over to where Rayla was standing… Dionne moved out of the way and stood next to Brett.

Brynn took a deep breath and looked Rayla in the eye.

Rayla felt confused, but it was happening too fast for her to process. A slightly bewildered look appeared on her face.

Brynn embraced Rayla. 

The teen Earthbloods looked on in shock.

Callum thought this to be an olive branch. 

Rayla semi-hugged her back, patting Brynn’s back awkwardly.

She was not comfortable with her boundaries being infiltrated. 

Rayla tried to release herself from Brynn, but Brynn tightened her grip on Rayla.

“If you ever, _ever_ hurt him again, lie to him or leave him, I will find you.”

Brynn whispered quickly in Rayla’s ear so no one else could hear.

“Don’t take him for granted. He is your equal and you’d better treat him as such.

He’s really special, Rayla.

... Just you wait.”

Brynn released herself from Rayla. 

“It was nice meeting you, Rayla. I’m sorry we didn’t have a chance to spend more time together.” Brynn smiled at Rayla. 

Callum smiled at the two of them.

 _“Wow, Brynn is being so nice to Rayla.”_ He thought. 

“Ermm… It was nice meeting you too.” 

  
Rayla’s mind and facial expression were not aligning.

The muscles in her face settled on a neutral, semi-nervous smile.

_“What in Garlath’s name just happened?”_

Brynn returned to her spot in front of Callum.

Adrenaline was pumping through her petite elven body, 

Brynn threw her arms around Callum. 

Callum embraced her, giving her a squeeze in return.

She pulled apart from him slightly so they could speak face to face. 

“Please don’t forget what I said,” Brynn spoke softly to him.

She didn’t want any of her friends making fun of her after the fact. 

“You are _amazing_ and destined for great things, Callum!

Take care of yourself and don’t stop growing.”

She felt tears well up in her eyes but blinked them away.

“Also, don’t forget that you can use Earthlepathy to reach me… or any of us! Don’t hesitate to call if you need us or if you just want to talk to someone!”

“I won’t! Seriously… Thank you for everything… Thank you for healing me and all that you’ve taught me.” 

“Well, you'd better get going.”

  
  
“Yeah, or else-”

Brynn felt herself fall into a second embrace with Callum. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him ever so slightly into herself before planting a kiss on his cheek. 

She lingered just a second longer than she should have.

She released Callum.

He was crimson. 

  
Brynn started to feel the warmth rise in her cheeks…

She would be damned if she didn’t at least _show_ Rayla a little of what she had left at the Moon Nexus.

Brynn flashed a quick, satisfied smile at Callum.

She nodded her head in final acknowledgment.

Brynn was buzzing with wild energy and decided not to open her mouth to say anything stupid.

She also avoided looking at Rayla... It was better that way. 

Brynn turned on her heels and started walking back to the Earthblood village.

Some of the Earthblood teens flashed quick, semi-uncomfortable smiles at Callum while others waved goodbye before following Brynn. 

Callum turned to Rayla who was standing a few feet behind him.

He was slightly embarrassed and a little apprehensive to see her expression.

Rayla just looked at him, her eyebrows raised and her face in a bit of shock.

Now was _not_ the time to ask questions.

Rayla turned around leading the way into the forest.

Callum paused to look back at the glade where his Earthblood friends had been standing a few seconds ago. 

He wanted one last look at the place where he first made a connection to the Earth arcanum.

Taking all the sights, the smells, and sounds of the Earthblood land; he felt the earth's energy enter through his feet and travel to his head.

His body was buzzing with positive feelings and happy memories. 

Callum was leaving the Earthblood territory with not only a solid connection to the Earth arcanum, but he also left it as a more complete and confident individual. 

He smiled to himself, then turned around to follow Rayla into the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know your feedback.  
> I am not a writer and this is my first fanfic, so be kind-ish. :)


End file.
